DESIDERARE'
by MissInkofdreams
Summary: Hay momentos en nuestras vidas en las que nos encontramos frente a encrucijadas, situaciones inesperadas en las que el miedo y la confusión hacen presa de nuestro proceder. Es sólo cuando estamos a prueba, que realmente descubrimos quiénes somos y quiénes podemos llegar a ser.
1. Chapter 1

****PRÓLOGO****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>'DESIDERARE' <strong>**

_**Hay momentos en nuestras vidas en las que nos encontramos de frente a encrucijadas, situaciones inesperadas en las que el miedo y la confusión hacen presa de nuestro proceder. **_

_**Sin un mapa, sin una ruta que seguir, las elecciones que hacemos en esos momentos pueden definir el resto de nuestros días. **_

_**De vez en cuando el destino nos empuja a vivir. Nos da oportunidades. **_

_**Algo que se encuentra más allá del dolor que implica desafiar por sí solos las circunstancias. **_

_**Algo que implica la verdadera valentía y el coraje que se necesita para dejar a alguien involucrarse del todo en nuestras vidas.**_

_**Algo por encima de la persistencia y el deseo de un sueño tranquilo. **_

_**Porque es sólo cuando estamos a prueba, que realmente descubrimos quiénes somos y quiénes podemos llegar a ser.**_

**_La persona que aspiramos ser existe, en algún lugar dentro de nosotros; donde el trabajo duro, la fe y la creencia colisionan con la angustia, el miedo y la expectación que provoca el porvenir_.**

A medida que pasaron los años las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, tuvimos que enfrentamos a retos infinitos. Le rogué que se quedase, que tratara de recordar lo que teníamos al principio.

Él siempre fue esa clase de persona que se encontraba en constante lucha consigo mismo; un hombre que nunca pudo contenerse.

Siempre tuve presente la sensación de que él se convirtió en un eterno debate entre **"el ser"** y **"el deber ser"**. Un hombre que no podía dignarse a perder todas las oportunidades que la vida ofrecía a alguien tan magnífico y talentoso.

Por esto y por más, yo le entendí.

_**Y hasta el día de hoy, si me preguntan, puedo asegurar con entera convicción de que lo amé, le amé. Y todavía lo amo, yo... lo amo.**_

_ A veces, solo nos queda esperar a lo que las estrellas nos traigan. _


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaa! :) Bueno, para quienes no saben, este es mi primer Dramione al cual le tengo mucha fe. Estoy convencida de la trama de la historia y de que puede llegar a gustar.**

**El prólogo tiene ciertas pistas de lo que pueden llegar a encontrarse durante el transcurso del fic, por lo que, será mejor que presten atención. ¿Es evidente que no se sabe de quién habla Hermione en la última parte del prólogo no? :) Bueno, si quieren saberlo tendrán que seguir la historia. Les juro que tengo cierta fascinación con el personaje de Theodore Nott. Nuestra querida JKR no habló mucho sobre él, por lo que eso nos deja en libertad de crearle nosotros una historia y personalidad. Como van a ver, me voy a encargar de darle una vida propia. Y dato curioso es que a él me lo imagino como el actor Gaspard Ulliel. En mi cuenta de facebook planeo armar un álbum con imágenes del fic, los actores, lugares en los transcurrirá la historia, etc. Asique, bienvenidos sean los interesados en verlo.**

**Finalmente he logrado escribir capítulos más largos que los de HISTORIAS OCULTAS TRAS EL TELÓN. No sé si los van a encontrar super mega largos, pero yo creo que le llevan mucha ventaja a los del otro fic jajaja. Y ya que mencionamos eso, quiero aclarar que no he abandonado ni pienso abandonar ese fic ni ningún otro que escriba. Tardaré en darles un final pero lo tendrán :).**

**Sepan que DESIDERARE comienza en el 4to Año de Hogwarts y de ahí sigue hasta los libros que ya todas conocemos. Habrán un par de cambios, importantes en mi opinión, pero la esencia de la historia original es la misma.**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes se pasaron para dejar los primeros RR del fic. SALESIA, DANNY, EDITH, MARIEL JIMENEZ, BRENDA, MIONE GRANGER SFFRP (mil disculpas si me olvido de alguien :() entro otros, gracias por el constante apoyo. Disfruto mucho leerlas y compartir en facebook nuestras locuras del fandom.**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo porque creo que ya lo dije todo.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**DEDICADO A TODAS LAS DRAMIONES **

* * *

><p><strong> <span>CAPÍTULO 1<span>**_**  
><strong>_

Aquella tarde, en los inicios del verano en Escocia, se encontraba aquel mago que, a pesar de su edad avanzada, poseía experiencia y casi infinita sabiduría. Meditaba acerca de los recientes acontecimientos que acontecía al mundo mágico y el cual su propio gobierno intentaba ocultar. _Voldemort, de algún modo, se las había ingeniado para regresar. _Y simplemente no lograba descifrar el cómo. Ilusamente había creído lograr deshacerse de él, pero era evidente que el mago tenebroso tenía un haz bajo la manga que le permitía mantenerse de pie a pesar de los constantes intentos de la orden por terminar con él.

El reflejo que devolvía aquel ventanal, rectangular y con detalles en Vitro, era un hombre algo abatido pero cuyos ojos estaban cargados de voluntad y fortaleza. El reflejo del espíritu de alguien que no se daba por vencido, porque conocía las consecuencias de aquellos que desisten en medio del camino.

- Dumbledore…- se anunció quien sería quizá su más leal compañero.-

- Severus…- saludó con amabilidad de quien recibe a un viejo amigo.- ¿Cuándo será el día en que me llames por mi nombre de pila?

Aquel solo respondió con un breve silencio. Albus no se vio sorprendido hasta el instante que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Nervioso y con el brillo atormentado que podría vaticinar malos tiempos.

- Una nueva profecía ha ingresado al Departamento de Misterios. Uno de nuestros contactos me ha dado aviso. Y esta misma está relacionada con Potter, Voldemort y tres de nuestros estudiantes.

Cualquiera que escuchase a Snape diría que ninguna emoción parecía contener aquel hombre de vestiduras negras y algo gastadas. Pero lo cierto es que se encontraba perturbado e incómodo. No tenía una idea completa de lo que contenía la profecía, pero según el inefable que había advertido al mago, uno de sus protegidos estaba involucrado. Y por más que se lo calificara de insensible, solo los pocos que lo conocían realmente podían afirmar que Severus había querido, no a muchos, pero si lo suficiente para ser admirado.

- Potter…- susurró a duras penas el anciano.- Como si ya no tuviera demasiado sobre sus hombros el pequeño.

Snape contuvo una mueca de desagrado. Aquel nombre solo le provocaba rabia y malos recuerdos.

Dumbledore por su parte buscó enseguida saciar su repentina necesidad de información.

- ¿Quiénes son los demás involucrados en esta nueva profecía, Severus?

Se produjo otro breve silencio antes de que las palabras se escucharan por la boca de Snape.

- La señorita Granger, el joven Malfoy y el hijo de Duncan Nott.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>1994- Hogwarts: - El año de celebración del Torneo de los tres magos.<strong>_

Los profesores ya habían dado el punto final a la noche especial del Torneo de los Tres Magos, a pesar del abucheo del alumnado que insistían en alargar la fiesta. Flintch junto a los elfos domésticos se encargaba desmantelar el decorado.

- ¡La próxima vez, asegúrate de invitarme primero, y no considerarme tu última opción!

La retirada de varios se vio interrumpida por el escándalo de la pelea entre un sonrojado Weasley y una lastimera Granger. La voz de Hermione se escuchó en casi todo el salón.

- ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí, Harry? ¡Vete, ya deberías estar en la cama!

El mismo se sobresaltó ante el reproche y por ende no se la pensó dos veces antes de echarse a correr. Su amiga estaba fuera de sus casillas. Llevarle la contraria sería casi un suicidio. El carácter fuerte de la gryffindoriana inspiraba cierto temor entre quienes le conocían bien.

Draco, que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, observó satisfecho como la sabelotodo Granger lloriqueaba y se dejaba caer sobre una de los escalones que daba a hall principal de Hogwarts.

Ilusas de todas las casas sollozaban en distintos puntos de la sala. _Ridículas,_ - pensó.- _y sobre todo ella, mira que llorar por un pobretón como Weasly. ¿Qué veía en él para armar semejante drama?_

Los ojos de Malfoy adquirieron ese brillo malicioso ante la posibilidad de humillar a la odiosa gryffindor. Sería el final perfecto para concluir esa noche estupenda.

Con su caminar elegante y altivo se acercó a ella, con toda la intensión de fastidiar completamente su "gran noche".

- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Weasel decidió usar su cerebro por única vez en su vida? Te ha rechazado.- sonrió con cinismo.- Hasta que por fin hizo algo bien.

La odiosa voz de la serpiente caló en la mente de la castaña.

_No. No esta vez. Draco Malfoy y sus insultos serían el golpe de gracia para una velada tan amarga. – _pensó.

Con sus manos se apresuró a secar el resto de maquillaje que dejaban las lágrimas en su rostro. Desde fuera, estaba segura que se veía totalmente vulnerable. Hermione tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que mostrarse débil frente al enemigo no era opción.

- Cierra la maldita boca, hurón. – susurró tajante al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Draco se interpuso, bloqueándole la salida, satisfecho al ver que por más que ella pretendiera ocultar el llanto, gotas saladas llenaban el iris de sus ojos color avellana.

- Cual hija de muggles, no puedes esperar más. Hasta un traidor a la sangre como el pobretón te ha plantado.

Hermione contuvo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y ahorcarlo hasta que dejara de respirar. Cada palabra que Draco soltaba era una puñalada que acabaría con hacer trisas la fuerza que le quedaba para defenderse.

- Malfoy, vete ahora mismo, porque juro que no dudaré ni dos segundos si tengo que volver a golpearte como lo hice el año anterior.

- Como si eso lograra intimidar, realmente me asustas Granger.- apuntó burlón.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Hermione se apresuró a dar un puntapié al slytherin, para escabullirse a su sala común. Pero Draco no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

- ¡No te he dado órdenes de marcharte, sangre sucia!

Dijo él a sus espaldas, siguiéndole el paso.

- ¡Tú no me mandas!

- Todavía no aprendes.- escuchó su risa a un par de metros.- Te toca obedecer, incluso a tus adorados elfos que están un escalafón por encima de ti.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más y le importó un comino que un profesor pudiese verla. Estuvo muy cerca de golpearlo, pero Draco había anticipado su movimiento de modo que atrapó su brazo sin darle tiempo a atacar de nuevo. No servía de nada que ella forcejease. El Slytherin le ganaba en altura y en fuerza por lejos.

- Creía a Krum más inteligente pero parece que se ha caído de la escoba. No encuentro otra explicación a por qué te escoltó al baile.

- Lo que sucede es que no puedes soportar que haya elegido entre tanta sangre pura.

- Se ha puesto en ridículo por semejante error.- apuntó él.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Es Krum quien lo hizo, no tú.

Pronto su capacidad para defenderse de imbéciles, tomó las riendas. Soltó las palabras exactas que molestarían al hurón.

- ¿Estas celoso?

- Qué demonios…

Pero Hermione no dejó que continuase.

- Que decepción para ti no ser el acompañante de una celebridad tan importante como Krum. Si tan solo me hubieras confesado tus inclinaciones antes Malfoy, te habría cedido mi cita sin problemas.- soltó divertida, imitando la misma mueca despectiva de la serpiente.- Aunque dudo que él aceptara. A Victor le atraen solo las mujeres.

Tal y como imaginó, la expresión de dominio y control del muchacho decayó por un par de segundos. Enseguida los ojos grises de Draco llenaron de furia que por orgullo intentó contener.

- No te pases sangre sucia.- siseó soltándola con hastío.

- Quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy suspira por los de su mismo sexo…- siguió ella provocándolo.

- Te conviene callar, Granger. Las que estuvieron conmigo no tienen nada de que quejarse. Pero que puedes saber. Tu experiencia no va más allá de lo que lees en tus amados libros.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo, delatando a Draco que había dado en el punto delicado. Este sonrió victorioso.

- No tienes idea de lo que se siente, ¿cierto? Ningún hombre te ha tocado. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

- ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! – Apuntó con su dedo deseando blandir su varita contra el muchacho.- ¡Niño mimado!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He puesto el dedo en la llaga? – rió satisfecho al verle tan enfurecida.- Te has creído la pantomima. Nadie te ve como una mujer, Granger. Eres una empollona, un ser asexuado con el que nadie compartiría ni un solo pol...

Esta vez ella no iba a dejar que le insultara así. No mostró ni un solo signo de debilidad. La ira enervó su sangre. Hermione se preparó para atacar. Pateó su parte sensible. Que los incómodos tacos sirviesen de algo. Aventó un segundo golpe en la mejilla, deseosa de que aquel se retorciera de dolor.

- Tu opinión sobre mí me tiene sin cuidado Malfoy. No necesito que nadie me diga lo que soy. Pero ¿y tú? que presumes tu linaje, la fortuna de tu familia… ¿En qué destacas además de eso? Te recuerdo que tus notas están por debajo de las mías, y demás me he ganado la atención de tu amado búlgaro antes que nadie. ¡No vuelvas a faltarme el respeto porque te lanzaré mil crucios sin pensarlo!

Por su lado, Draco sentía que iba desfallecer. Internamente despotricó con todos los insultos que conocía y para cuando volver a respirar, la amenazó destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

- Esto… no va a quedar así, maldita sangre sucia. Mi padre se enterará de esto y hará que te envíen a Azkaban como la escoria que eres.

- Adelante – Se burló con gesto dramático y sus manos en alto ella.- Ve a llorar a los brazos de tu padre porque es lo único que sabes hacer.

- Yo no…

- Ojala duermas como la mierda, Malfoy.

Y sin darle tiempo a una réplica corrió lejos hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para dar su contraseña, huir a su cama y llorar, llorar toda la noche hasta que se quedara inconciente sobre la almohada.

* * *

><p>Casi una semana del baile había pasado, y el próximo reto se acercaba para los elegidos en el Torneo de los tres Magos. Harry se retorcía de puros nervios al caer en cuenta de que aún no había descifrado lo que fuera que significara el huevo dorado. Cada vez que lo habría, lo único que obtenía era un grito ensordecedor que acaba con los tímpanos de cualquiera que se encontrara a un par de metros en la redonda. Aunque hubiera pasado la primera prueba, no podía asegurarse que fuera a salir victorioso de la segunda. Todavía no podía entender que cómo había terminado dentro de un duelo mágico en el que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de competir. Harry se sentía abatido, y confundido. Como bien le había asegurado Sirius, su repentina participación en el torneo no era mera coincidencia. Algo debía de esconderse detrás de todo ese revuelo. Y eso, tenía más preocupado que cualquier reto existente.<p>

- Quizá debería revisar de nuevo los libros que aparté…

La voz de Hermione se encargó de sacarlo de sus propias cavilaciones.

Su mejor amiga se paseaba incómoda frente a la larga estantería de la biblioteca, releyendo una y otra vez los títulos grabados en el lomo de cada tomo, con la esperanza de encontrar cualquier cosa que les condujera hacia alguna pista que a Harry no podía interesarle menos.

- ¡No, no pienso tocar esos biblioratos de nuevo! – se quejó Ron.

Madame Pince envió una advertencia al pelirrojo que parecía desear atravesarlo con su mirada de buitre. Pero como era usual en Weasley su gesto no le fue más que indiferente.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Harry…- susurró Hermione contrariada.- La prueba es en pocos días.

El chico de ojos verdes como los de Lilly, sonrió. Estaba seguro que ella guardaba más preocupación que él por dar con un indicio que vaticinara lo que encontraría en la próxima prueba. Dio un par de pasos para acariciar por detrás los hombros de su amiga y se encargó de enviarla lejos de la biblioteca, alentándola a que se tomase un respiro.

Contra su voluntad, Hermione se marchó, dispuesta continuar la búsqueda de información por otros lados. Quizá la profesora Grubbly-Plank lograra aportar algún dato importante que ayudara. Abstraída en su tarea se marchó en búsqueda de la experta en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ignorando que alguien le seguía el paso.

_- ¿Qué demonios pretendes Nott? – _

_Draco no podía entender la repentina fascinación que su uno de sus amigos parecía haber desarrollado por la sangre sucia Granger. Había notado, en los últimos días, la frecuencia con la que los ojos azules de este se paseaban por la mesa de Gryffindor._

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Theodore._

_- Se me ocurren un millón de razones.- soltó como si la respuesta a su pregunta fuese la más obvia del mundo.- Para empezar, es hija de muggles, una gryffindor. También insoportablemente mandona y orgullosa._

_- En eso último se parece a ti, Draco.- rió Zabinni.-_

_Pansy casi escupe su jugo de calabaza al presenciar semejante atrevimiento por parte de Blaise. Estaba segura que Draco mandaría a que le cortasen la cabeza. _

_Y no se equivocó. Los ojos grises del joven Malfoy estaban cargados de amenaza y advertencia._

_- Es la primera y ultima vez que me comparas con la sangre sucia. La próxima te partiré el cuello._

_- Solo iba en broma.- sonrió Blaise.- Mejor volvamos a al asunto de Granger y las mil y un razones por las que Nott no tiene que acercarse a ella. ¿Tú que dices Pansy?_

_Ella se alisó el cabello y con cierto aire soberbio manifestó su opinión._

_- Es una aberración lo que pretendes Theo.- Draco sonrió aprobando sus palabras haciendo que se sintiese orgullosa.- ¿Realmente la encuentras atrayente a semejante fracaso de hechicera?_

_- Algo interesante debe guardar Granger para atraer la atención de Victor Krum.- apuntó con interés Nott._

_- En eso lleva razón.- secundó Blaise con una sonrisa.-_

_- Krum, es un idiota.- gruñó Draco, dando por finalizada la conversación._

_- ¿No te jactabas acaso de que el gran jugador de Qudditch prefirió sentarse junto a ti luego de la presentación de __Durmstrang__?_

_- Desde que se mezcló con la sangre sucia dejó de parecer alguien digno de admiración y confianza._

_- Tienes que admitir que se veía distinta esa noche.- sonrió el castaño.-_

_Pansy resopló, incrédula de que se veía obligada a escuchar._

_- ¿Granger?_

_- ¿Quién más? Ese vestido le sentaba perfecto y dio que hablar a todos en Hogwarts. No lo niegues Draco. Aunque no lo reconozca, incluso Blaise babeó por ella esa noche._

_Theo soltó un quejido cuando este último le asestó un golpe en el costado izquierdo de sus costillas._

_- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, Theo.- _

_Draco estuvo seguro que su expresión facial era acorde a sus pensamientos, porque enseguida el muy bastardo de Nott se echó a reír. Las palabras de su amigo le estaban provocando nauseas. _

_- No pongas esa cara Draco. Esa noche vi a una mujer en Granger. La pubertad no le ha sentado mal. Ya no es la chiquilla dientona._

_- ¡Pero sigue siendo una gryffindor hija de muggles! – soltó Parkinson al punto de perder la paciencia._

_Zabinni llevó una mano al hombro de esta intentando calmarla. Draco volvió a tomar la palabra._

_- No voy a aceptar lo que dicen.- se cruzó de brazos satisfecho.- Pero, quiero hacer una última pregunta antes de confirmar que, sobre todo tú Nott, has perdido la cordura. ¿Pretendes acercarte a la imbécil de Granger?_

_Nott sonrió con malicia y el brillo perspicaz de sus ojos bastó para que Draco y el resto no necesitaran escucharlo decir algo para conocer su respuesta._

* * *

><p>Hermione soltó un suspiro. Había buscado a Grubbly-Plank en su despacho y en casi todos los corredores de Hogwarts pero no había dado con ella. En el camino se había cruzado con Krum y un par de sus compañeros del Instituto Durmstrang. Había evitado su mirada e intercambió un par de palabras con él. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda después de aquel beso robado por el búlgaro. No porque no sintiera algo por él. La razón era que no había despertado nada parecido a lo que sí provocaba Ron. Aunque le costara admitirlo, a pesar de la inmadurez del pelirrojo, le quería y sentía mariposas en su estómago cuando estaba cerca de él.<p>

Cansada de dar vueltas, se recostó sobre el árbol del patio medio junto a un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw y un grupo de hermosas chicas de Beauxbatons que compartían lo que parecía ser una animada conversación con alumnos de séptimo año de Hogwarts. Después de un par de minutos sumida en sus propios pensamientos sintió que el árbol se removía, haciendo que un par de hojas cayeran y se mezclaran con su pelo. Al echar vista hacia arriba se encontró a un sonriente slytherin, haciendo equilibrio sobre una de las grandes ramas de la arboleda.

- Si estas aquí para molestarme te advierto que…

- Tranquila Granger.- dio un salto para caer a unos pocos centímetros de ella.- Vengo en son de paz.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con desconfianza y cierta duda. ¿Qué podía querer alguien de la casa de las serpientes con ella?

- Theodore Nott.- se presentó extendiendo su mano la cual ella rechazó.-

Él contrajo un poco su sonrisa y con cierta frustración en su voz aclaró.

- No soy una reencarnación de Draco Malfoy si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- ¿No son Malfoy, Pansy, Goyle y… no son ellos tus amigos? - dijo ella como si eso bastase para explicar su reticencia hacia él.

Tal y como Theo lo había predicho, las juntas con los slytherins serían un impedimento para entablar conversación con la mejor amiga de Potter. Pero aquello, no le desanimó en su empresa. Escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se paseó frente a ella fingiendo entera despreocupación.

- ¿Vas a dejar que tus prejuicios te digan quién soy realmente? Esperaba más de ti.

Las palabras del chico fueron una dura acusación para Hermione, que siempre se enorgullecía de ser alguien racional guiada por la moral y la buena ética.

- Yo, lo siento.- se disculpó admitiendo que él llevaba razón.-

Debería bajar un poco la guardia. Estaba demasiado a la defensiva, lo sabía. Pero Hermione no podía culparse de su actitud defensiva cuando se trataba de un Slytherin. Sus experiencias con estos no habían sido para nada gratas. _Al menos han pasado un par de minutos y todavía no te ha mordido_.- susurró una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

- Descuida. Es normal desconfiar cuando se trata de una serpiente ¿No?

Hermione se sonrojó y odió que sus pensamientos fueran demasiado evidentes. Tenía que repetirse a si misma que aquél que le sonría con aparente amabilidad no era Malfoy. Inspiró un poco de aire buscando relajarse, y esta vez le devolvió la sonrisa al muchacho.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Bueno, simplemente descansaba. Acabo de terminar los recados que nos dejaron de Aritmancia y también el informe de Runas Antiguas.

- ¿Cursas Runas Antiguas? – soltó incrédula.

- He estado en esa clase contigo desde siempre, Granger. Me ofendes.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo. Repasó en su cabeza para dar con la figura del castaño, alto, de unos brillantes ojos azules y piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, pero no… Solo recordaba haberle visto un par de veces, con el hijo de Lucius, las reiteradas ocasiones en que este se burlaba de ella y sus amigos.

- Lo siento, en clases me concentro demasiado y no…

- Solo bromeaba.- se echó a reír Nott.- No tengo nada que decir, soy un Slytherin, la última clase de amigo que un Gryffindor quisiera tener.

- La historia entre ambas casas no habla de una tierna amistad precisamente. Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda, Nott.

- Haces bien.- Nott tomó el papel de sus horarios de clases que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su capa y volvió su palabra a Hermione.- En diez minutos tenemos posiciones con Snape.

Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj de mano y enseguida entró en pánico. El aula donde se dictaban esas clases estaba bastante lejos de donde se encontraba.

- Será mejor que me apresure.

- ¿Vamos juntos? – propuso el chico de buen ánimo.

- No veo porque no. – Aceptó sin vacilar.- No me gusta llegar tarde.

- Conozco un atajo. Ven.

Y sin previo aviso, Thedoro ofreció su mano y le llevó a prisas por el corredor más cercano. Sorprendida y aturdida Hermione se aferró a este, intentando descifrar el repentino acercamiento de Nott. Que el asunto no le generase sospecha era inevitable.

- Nott. ¡Espera! Se supone que está prohibido correr por los pasillos- dijo intentando mantener su paso.-

- ¿Prefieres que Snape nos de una reprimenda? – respondió este jovial.

- No, pero…- balbuceó.- Estamos llamando la atención de todos y…

Miradas furtivas y curiosas se clavaban en ellas en el trayecto camino a posiciones. Por segunda vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione deseó hacerse invisible y pasar inadvertida. Al contrario, su compañero parecía llevar la situación mucho mejor intentó contagiarse y continuar su paso sin mostrarse alterada.

- ¿Y que esperabas? Hace siglos que Hogwarts no ve a un Slytherin y a un Gryffindor haciendo amistad.

Llegaron a tiempo. Echaron un leve vistazo y agradecieron que el salón estuviese casi vacío. Hermione agradeció contar con un poco de tiempo antes de que Harry y Ron le vieran con su "nuevo amigo".

- Se que Snape es algo reticente en ayudar a los Gryffindor. Y ser amiga de Potter en tu caso, lo pone más difícil. Pero, el don de posiciones suele venir en la sangre de los slytherin, de modo que si necesitas que alguien te de una mano…

Theo detuvo su perorata preocupado de pecar de presumido pero al parecer la oferta no disgustó a la muchacha.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.- sonrió.-

- No que desconfíe de tus habilidades. Tres cuartos de los puntos que gana Gryffindor es gracias a ti, Granger.

- No exageres.- acomodó su libro y apuntes sobre la mesa.- Pero ahora que lo dices, quizá entablar amistad con una serpiente no sea malo después de todo.

- Dalo por sentado, pequeña. Voy lograr que confíes en un Slytherin.-

Nott dedicó una sonrisa y un guiñe a la joven antes de marcharse a su asiento junto a su compañera, Pansy, que le miraba entre incrédula y atónita de ver que su primer acercamiento a Granger había resultado todo un éxito.

Al finalizar la clase y de camino al comedor, Hermione no pudo esquivar los mil y un cuestionamientos que llegaron por parte de sus amigos. Ver a un Slytherin y a un Gryffindor juntos, sin varitas en alto y batiéndose a duelo, desconcertaba a medio mundo mágico. Granger y Nott rompían el status quo imperante desde la fundación del colegio de magia y hechicería. El asunto daba mucho de que hablar a los estudiantes. Ahora el rumor de la intromisión de Harry en el Torneo, para lograr más popularidad, pasaba a segundo plano. Entre las tantas opiniones que circulaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Ron no dejaba de recalcar con su típico berrinche que Hermione "una vez más estaba fraternizando con el enemigo y que por ende significaba una traición a Harry y a su casa".

_- ¡No seas ridículo! – había gritado la primera vez que este le regañó.__- ¿Cómo crees que le haría eso a Harry? _

_- ¡Nott puede ser un espía de Draco que busca información para dañar a Harry!_

_- Nott jamás me ha preguntado nada sobre él. Ha sido de lo más amable. _

_- ¿Dónde está la inteligencia que tanto presumes, Hermione? Eres la sabelotodo, que prácticamente desayuna, almuerza y cena libros. Tan perspicaz y… ¿ahora te paseas con un slytherin?_

_A pesar de los reiterados intentos de Harry por detener a Ron, no pudo evitar que Hermione se marchara de la sala entre lágrimas. Ronald Weasley era de la clase de personas que soltaba lo primero que venía a su cabeza y no medía las palabras. Últimamente eran constantes las ocasiones en que el pelirrojo terminaba por lastimar a su amiga por mera insensatez._

Entre aquellas discusiones y los cuestionamientos que sobrevinieron, Hermione se replanteó mil veces si la amistad con Nott era realmente algo que valiese la pena. Por más que buscara causa alguna para alejarse de él, nunca lograba dar con nada. No tenía qué reprocharle. Theodore resultaba ser de sumo agrado. No solo compartía el gusto de la buena lectura, sino que además de poseía una inteligencia cautivante. Tenía muchas historias del mundo de la magia para contarle. Y además, había cierta aura misteriosa atraía de modo permanente su curiosidad. Sobre su cama esa noche, Hermione suspiró al rememorar cierta tarde en la biblioteca.

_- ¿Cómo le has haces? Nunca te vi pasear por la biblioteca a menudo. Y no pareciese que tuvieses que esforzarte mucho para tu buen desempeño académico._

_- Quien sabe, tal vez el sombrero se equivocó conmigo. Debería de llevar los colores de Ravenclaw ¿no?_

_- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros a la vez que escribía un par de oraciones en su ensayo.- Se supone que nos asignan una casa de acuerdo a cierta prevalencia de valores en nuestro carácter._

_- Bueno, no conozco mucho a los de tu casa, pero puedo decirte que no todos los ravenclaw son mentes brillantes, ni todos los hupplepuff unos sumisos…_

_- Ni todos los slytherins unos idiotas bravucones.- completó ella._

_Theodoro sonrió y secundó la opinión de Hermione. Cada día encontraba más interesante y agradable los largos debates que mantenía con ella. No parecía ser conciente del tiempo cuando estaba con la gryffindor. Permitirse conocerla había sido una excelente decisión. _

_- Vengo de un linaje particular.- _

_Era la primera vez que él le hablaba de su familia. Tuvieron que pasar semanas y semanas para que el joven le confiase algo de lo que parecía reacio a hablar. Si bien sus conversaciones solían ser profundas y estimulantes, nunca se centraban en lo personal, al menos no en la vida íntima del Slytherin._

_- Para los Nott, el conocimiento sobre la cultura del mundo mágico y el dominio de las artes es algo esencial. En su mayoría, las familias sangre pura procuran instruir a sus hijos desde pequeños, más de lo necesario._

_- Pero, ¿cuánto puede llegar a aprender de magia un crío? La edad estipulada por el ministerio es a los once años de edad.- _

_- Cuando a tú aprendías a escribir yo me sentaba a memorizar encantamientos. Sin varitas, por supuesto.- aclaró ante la sorpresa que manifestaban los ojos ámbares de Hermione.- Por eso, fue más fácil para mí, desde un principio, saber que es Le-vi- ósa, no Le-vio-sá._

_Hermione estalló en risas al recordar semejante episodio en su primera clase de Encantamientos. No podía creer que Theo hubiera reparado en ello. Definitivamente había ignorado una excelente amistad con el muchacho desde hacía tiempo._

_- Me hubiera gustado tener tu suerte.- suspiró ella.- Quiero decir, no me arrepiento de mi origen muggle, pero ser un sangre pura te dio acceso desde temprana edad a oportunidades que yo jamás tendría de no haber recibido mi carta de Hogwarts._

_La joven sintió miedo a ver que la sonrisa y la tranquilidad del muchacho repentinamente se ensombrecía. Escuchó el resquebrajar de la pluma que Nott apretaba con fuerza en sus manos._

_- No sabes lo que dices, Granger.- susurró con cierto enfado.- Mi vida no es algo que tú puedas envidiar._

_A pesar de que con su repentino cambio de humor, él pretendió intimidarla, el tinte de empatía y comprensión en los ojos de la gryffindor, le resultó fascinante. Perturbado y con una extraña sensación de calidez expandiéndose por su cuerpo, sintió una mano de ella posarse lentamente sobre sus nudillos apretados. _

_- Vas a necesitar un Reparo para tu pluma.- sonrió ella.- Deja que me encargue._

_Theodore sintió que todo en él se relajaba al tacto de la chica a la que Draco hubiera tildado de "sangre sucia".__Con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, confirmaba una vez más que aquel calificativo nunca había tenido sentido. Los rumores de que Hermione era insufrible se esfumaban con el día a día que compartía con ella. Esa imperante necesidad que tenía de conocer la razón y el por qué del todo, la seguridad con la que le exponía sus argumentos cada vez que diferían en algo y su inteligencia valían para él mucho más que la sangre que corriera por las venas de Granger._ _A diferencia del resto, Hermione le trataba como a un igual. Sin etiquetas ni diferencias por su la importancia de su apellido en al sociedad mágica. En ningún momento le había observado con el usual descarado de apetito de sus pares femeninos. Definitivamente aquella amistad valía la pena._

_- Adelante, dilo.- soltó tras una breve pausa cuando Hermione ya había vuelto su atención al pergamino sobre el que imprimía su tarea.-_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sé que intentas adivinar por qué dije lo que dije. Adelante, pregunta entonces._

_Hermione se mordió el labio en un gesto inconscientemente a causa de la vergüenza. ¿Tan obvia era su curiosidad?_

_- No quiero pecar de entrometida._

_- Te estoy dando permiso para que lo hagas, Hermione. Considero que llevamos suficiente tiempo como para ondar en ciertos temas. Después de todo ¿somos lo más parecido a eso que muchos llaman amigos, no? – se echó a reír.-_

_- Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, amigos.- se unió a él entre risas.- Esto sí que es ir contra la naturaleza misma._

_Mándame Pince les había rechistado molesta. Consideraba que el volumen de su conversación pasaba de los parámetros aceptables para un lugar como la biblioteca. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar la jovialidad de los dos._

_- Debe ser la primera vez que rompes una regla._ _- ¿Te sorprenderías si te digo que no?_

_- ¡Merlín! Tú quebrantando la ley. Eso es un mensaje apocalíptico._

_- ¡Ya para de exagerar! – _ _En esta oportunidad tuvieron cuidado de reír en silencio._

_Pobre Nott- _ pensó mientras se removía incómoda sobre las sábanas rojas de del dormitorio. Jamás imaginó que tras esa amabilidad y seguridad del castaño se escondiera una infancia dura y para nada atesorable.

_- Mi madre murió ni bien me dio a luz.- aunque Theo había querido sonar indiferente, su voz se había quebrado un poco al contar sus desgracias.- Mi padre me ha visto con odio desde entonces, porque envié lejos a la única persona que él juraba amar. _

_- Tú no tienes culpa de eso.- ella había aferrado su mano de nuevo por puro reflejo.-_ _- Díselo a él.- sonrió sin un solo atisbo de alegría.- Relegó la tarea de criarme a institutrices. Mujeres frías e inhumanas que solo aceptaron el trabajo para intentar seducirlo y convertirse en la nueva Señora Nott..._

_Theo se detuvo, perdido en sus propios recuerdos. Tras en un breve silencio, continuó._

_- Tuve un respiro cuando conocí a Draco. Para entonces ya tenía a donde escapar cuando las cosas se hacían insostenible en casa, ya sabes. Mi padre confía ampliamente en los Malfoy. Buena influencia.._

_- Ya veo…- _

_- Mi vida se ha limitado a la aprehensión de todo lo relacionado a la pureza de la sangre. Me educaron para odiar a los…- se detuvo.- a tu mundo, y servir a incluso a… bueno. Tú, entiendes._

_ Hermione no había querido preguntar nada más porque le había bastado con lo escuchado. Apreció el gesto de él al no llamarle sangre sucia en ningún momento. Entre confesiones Theodore le aseguró no albergar un solo sentimiento hacia su familia más que la indiferencia. Ni un solo gesto de cariño para él. Incluso sus abuelos le pregonaron odio hasta el último día en que vivieron. Pues, "de alguien que había matado a su propia madre no podía esperarse nada bueno". _

- _Era lo que siempre escuchaba salir de sus bocas. Y al principio les creí.- dijo arrepentido.- Sentirse miserable era parte de mi rutina diaria. Pero con el tiempo he aprendido a forjar una opinión sobre mi mismo, lejos de toda influencia ajena. ¿Y estoy bastante orgulloso sabes? _

_- Me alegra que así sea.- le aseguró con completa sinceridad.- _

_- Bien. Ahora, con esto que te he confiado…- expuso con severidad.- No quiero, no te permito que me mires con lástima._

_A pesar de que aquel repentino cambio en el ánimo del joven tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, no tardó en comprender el por qué. Era típico de un Slytherin mostrarse in corrompible, ajeno a cualquier sentimiento que le hiciera ver débil ante los demás._

_- Al contrario Nott.- objetó la castaña con una sonrisa.- Hasta ahora no puedo verte más que con cierta admiración. _

_- Perfecto entonces.- sonrió.- y respecto a nosotros, lo que piense el resto, no significa nada. _

_Ambos habían permanecido con las manos entrelazadas por un largo tiempo. Transmitiéndose confianza y apoyo._

Porque eso era lo que hacían los amigos. Escuchaban atentos lo que el otro tuviera que decir. No prejuzgaban. Daban su opinión y aceptaban lo que el otro era sin permitir que nada quebrantara el lazo que los unía. Hermione se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Luego de haber cavilado sobre Nott lo suficiente para asegurarse de una vez por todas que no había razones para dejar de ser su amiga.

* * *

><p>Draco lanzaba aquel pequeño balón una y otra vez para volver a cogerlo en el aire. Era un gesto simple de los que ayudaban a canalizar sus nervios e irritación. La otra opción era desquitarse con el resto de Hogwarts. Estaba recostado sobre uno de los sillones aristocráticos de la sala común de Slytherin. Pansy acariciaba sus cabellos, agradecida de contar con la suerte de que él hubiera decidido recostar la cabeza en su regazo.<p>

- Nott…- vio ella como Draco se incorporaba ni bien veía a su amigo cruzar la puerta de sus aposentos.

Con elegancia y suma despreocupación, Theo se sentó encima del buró que estaba a unos metros de Draco. Esperó en silencio a que este dijera algo. Se mantuvo cruzado de brazos hasta el momento en que su amigo volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Te he visto de la mano con Granger. ¿Qué significa eso? – soltó exigente arrastrando cada una de sus palabras.

Como respuesta Nott se echó a reír.

- ¿Me estas espiando Draco?

- No hace falta.- intervino Pansy al mismo tiempo que Draco bufaba.- Nos encontramos con semejante escena cuando íbamos a devolver un libro a Pince. Fue asqueroso.

- ¿Y eso que? Son mis amigos, lo sé. Pero no tengo que dar explicaciones sobre lo que hago o deje de hacer con Hermione.

Parkinson se aferró a Draco al instante que ambos palidecía al ver como le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Theodore enarcó una ceja con indiferencia al leer la sorpresa en los ojos grises de él.

- No entiendo que puedes encontrar de interesante en ella, para que sea haya convertido en tu… amiga.-

- Moléstate en conocerla, Draco.- sonrió.- Te sorprenderías de la magia que la rodea.

- Si sigues hablando así, voy a pensar que te has enamorado de la sangre sucia.- instó con repugnancia.-

- Sacas conclusiones con demasiada prisa Draco. Ese es tu problema. Tus prejuicios tienen demasiado control sobre tu vida y lamento decirlo, pero eso no te llevará a nada bueno.

Al principio, Draco dejó de dar importancia a la idea de que Theo se involucrase con Hermione, pues estaba seguro de que terminaría espantado y correría enseguida a ellos con la necesidad de desahogarse de tan terrible experiencia. Sin embargo, su amigo parecía haber quedado prendado a la chica de cabellos de arbustos. Compartía parte de sus ratos libres con ella e incluso tenía la insolencia de hablar bien de Granger en la mesa de Slytherin con soltura. La situación había pasado a resultarle insoportable. Y día tras día intentaba dar cuenta a su mejor amigo del terrible error que estaba cometiendo.

- Pareces olvidar el lugar en el cual has nacido. Tus antepasados se estarán revolcando en su tumba.- soltó cual lengua bífida de serpiente.

- Lo que sucede es que, a diferencia tuya, yo no me dejo manipular como una insulsa marioneta.

En un principio creyó que fue solo su imaginación, pero las caras asombradas de quienes advirtieron la discusión que se gestaba entre los dos amigos le dejaron claro que Theo acaba de de decir lo que acaba de oír. El reconocido hijo de Lucius no se dejaría insultar por nadie, y dentro de esa categoría también estaban sus amigos. Draco evitó la tentación de tomar su varita y en cambio le asestó un empujón que desestabilizó a Nott. Pansy, aun medio presa de su estupefacción, se apresuró a tomar del brazo al rubio y evitar que se lanzara sobre el cuello del otro.

- Retráctate de lo que has dicho. – Amenazó Draco.- O no dudaré en convertirte en una rata. Y ya que de paso, le tienes cariño a Granger, te entregaré a su asqueroso gato como una ofrenda.

- Será la rata más exquisita que haya probado en su vida.- bromeó Theodore sin atisbo de sentirse cohibido.-

- ¡Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia tuya, Nott!

- De ser una mentira, hubieras ignorado cuanto dije, Draco.

Ante los expectantes ojos de los slytherins que vaticinaban un conflicto inminente, Nott le dio la espalda a su compañero y sin molestarse en responder a la amenaza, caminó a su habitación. Esta actitud caldeó aun más los ánimos de Draco, que molesto con el mundo; que en ese instante se reducía con Granger; se marchó a zancadas empujando y maldiciendo a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Iba a saciar su duda de una vez por todas. Encontraría a la sangre sucia, buscaría respuestas.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa? – Preguntó Blaise al ver a Draco salir de la sala como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Acaba de entrar a su sala y al ver la tensión que aun impregnaba el ambiente y el descolocado ánimo de su amigo, había atado cabos. Algo se había cocido allá dentro mientras él estaba besándose por los pasillos con una de las Greengrass. Lamentó haberse perdido el show que Pansy acaba de exponer.

- Creo que esta vez ni Potter ni Weasley podrán salvar a Granger.- fue lo último que se oyó ni bien la puerta de la estancia de las serpientes de cerró.

* * *

><p>Draco soltó un suspiro de frustración, no había ni rastros la sangre sucia. Repasó en su cabeza los lugares donde la había buscado. la biblioteca, para su sorpresa no estaba ahí; los salones que daban al claustro; la lechucería; en el hall de la entrada principal en el cual yacía ahora vencido y recostado sobre las escaleras… ¿Qué demonios hacía? Buscar desesperadamente a la insufrible Gryffindor, como si la vida dependiese de ello. Soltó un par de groserías, se llevó ofuscado ambas manos a su cara y continuó el camino hasta agarrar su ahora despeinado cabello. La voz de su conciencia le gritó que estaba actuando como el más grande de los idiotas, mas otra parte de su cabeza insistió en continuar, deseoso de ver llorar a Granger.<p>

- Draco…– era la voz de Astoria tras sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, la risa de Hermione a unos metros obtuvo toda su atención. Se adentraba por la puerta principal casi pegada al cuerpo de Victor Krum. Malfoy sintió como se enervaba su sangre en el instante que veía al búlgaro acercarse más Granger.

Hermione se percató de la mirada fulminante de Malfoy ni bien pisó el hall. Apresurada y con cierto temor, se despidió de Krum para correr hacia su sala común, lejos de la serpiente, cuya expresión fácil no parecía vaticinar nada bueno. Subió con rapidez la escalera que daba al primer piso, casi tropezando con algunos alumnos. Maldijo internamente por desconocer el lugar donde pudieran encontrarse sus dos mejores amigos.

- No te atrevas a hacer un escándalo Granger. Solo quiero hablar.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero solo fue conciente de un fuerte tirón que le obligó a detener el paso antes de dar de cara contra el suelo. Se volteó ligeramente hacia Draco que enseguida la acorralaba contra la pared.

- ¡Esta no es la forma, Malfoy! – soltó con enfado.

- Me obligaste a hacerlo. Apenas me viste y saliste corriendo. Ni que hubieras visto a un dementor.- como siempre, él arrastraba cada una de sus palabras para infundarle temor.

- Suéltame. – apostilló desafiante.

- Solo con una condición.

- ¿Con qué derecho te crees para imponerme condicio…

Pero Draco no la dejó terminar. Detuvo su discurso en el mismo instante en que acercó su rostro buscando perturbarla y callarla con su mirada fría, demandante.

- Quiero. Hablar. Contigo… - remarcó palabra por palabra.- Por eso, no vas a huir en cuanto te suelte.

- Esta bien, esta bien.- repuso presurosa totalmente cohibida, reticente a todo tipo de cercanía con la serpiente.

Ni bien le liberó, Hermione se encargó aumentar la distancia entre ellos que, hasta hace segundos, era casi nula.

- Exijo que dejes en paz a Theo. No sé que clase de hechizo has lanzado sobre él, pero ya has tenido suficiente con un sangre pura. Dime el contra hechizo de una vez para que pueda liberarlo de tus sucias ataduras.

La expresión facial de Hermione tornó hacia la incredulidad. ¿De verdad la creía capaz de usar la magia para acaparar amistades? Ridículo, Draco Malfoy le resultaba ridículo.

- No necesito ningún tipo de encantamiento para agradarle a él ni a nadie. Si Theo ha decidido ser mi amigo, ha sido su por decisión propia.

- No te creo una sola palabra, Granger. –

- Es la verdad Malfoy.- suspiró ella, intentando guardar la calma.

- Es que… ¡No comprendo! – Se quejó.- ¡Él sabe que no pude pasearse por ahí con una sangre sucia y muchos menos con una Gryffindor!

Como era usual, cada vez que le llamaban con aquel término, Hermione sentía que asestaban un duro golpe a su orgullo y autoestima. Pero, si había alguien capaz de hacerle sentir aún peor consigo misma era Draco Malfoy. De una manera que aún no llegaba a comprender, era solo él quien más daño hacía cuando le increpaba.

- ¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto si es él quién lo hace y no tú? – sostuvo intentando reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Porque conozco a Theo, y nunca tuvo fijación alguna en ti hasta hoy. Y seamos honestos Granger, ¿Qué guardas de especial? Tu pelo es un desastre, eres tan plana como una tabla, ni siquiera tienes unos bonitos ojos en los que refugiarte.

- Malfoy…para.- su voz se quebró en las últimas sílabas pero él continuó.-

- No tienes nada más que presumida inteligencia.

Hermione contempló derrotada a Draco que sonreía con suficiencia al ver logrado su cometido. Había hecho llorar a la sangre sucia, justo ante él.

- ¡Te recuerdo una vez más que opinión sobre mí me tiene sin cuidado! – Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar la vuelta y continuar su camino.

Draco estaba insistente ese día, porque ante la vista de todos, se apresuró a alcanzarla y caminar a su lado mientras continuaba su perorata.

- ¿Quieres oír más? Porque tengo mucho más para decir. Déjame remarcar, que me has sorprendido. Primero Weasel y Potter, luego Krum y ahora mi querido amigo Nott… Vaya, veo que no te gusta dejar títere sin cabeza.

Eso último fue demasiado. Más de lo que ella estuviese dispuesta a soportar. Hermione sacó su varita, apuntó a Malfoy y conjuró un _Everte Statum_ que lo derribó enseguida. Ella ni siquiera dejó que el tomara su varita para responder el ataque, lo desarmó al instante y con un _Desmaius _se apresuró a dejar al insolente Slytherin solo e inconciente en el pasillo de Hogwarts. No sentía remordimiento alguno. Aquel idiota le había insultado lo suficiente para que pudiera tenerle una sola pizca de clemencia.

* * *

><p>Una par de semanas habían pasado desde el incidente, y aunque Hermione temió en un principio que Draco tomase represalias, dejó de estar en alerta permanente al ver que nada ocurría. Se concentró en Nott que andaba muy risueño últimamente., por momentos sospechando que tenía una ligera idea de lo que le había hecho al hurón. Llevaban al menos una hora matando el tiempo libre en el claro cercano a el Lago Negro.<p>

- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso Theo? –

- De algo que se murmura por todo Hogwarts y que encuentro sumamente divertido. Harry parecía entender a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza del slytherin.

- ¿De verdad no tienes idea, Hermione? – preguntó entonces Potter.

- Quizá si, quizás no. ¿Van a soltarlo ya?

Aunque fue todavía más extraño para el resto de las casas que una serpiente se uniera al grupo de Harry Potter, nadie, salvo algunos miembros de la casa de Slytherin, puso objeción alguna. Harry no quería apresurarse demasiado a creer en el cambio tan repentino y radical al que la mayoría apostaba. ¿Sería posible que después de todo terminasen las rivalidades entre los leones y las serpientes? Lo dudaba. Sin embargo, había aceptado a Theodore. Al tomarse el tiempo para conocerle, se percató de que el escudo de la casa de de Salazar y los prejuicios que rondaban a los miembros de esa comunidad no era más que un mito, al menos con Nott. Con los hermanos Weasley, bueno, la situación era diferente. Tal vez ya no evitaban su compañía, pero lo mantenían a prueba. Siempre con sus miradas inquisitivas, esperando el momento en el que el muchacho los traicionara para correr a gritar al resto el craso error que significaba confiar en él.

- ¿Realmente dejaste a Malfoy aturdido y a su suerte en uno de los corredores? De vivir todavía, Godric Gryffindor te habría dado los mil y puntos, Hermione.- apuntó George Weasley con excesiva efusividad.

Nott percibió encantado el rubor que pintaba las mejillas de la castaña. Había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber que se sentía arrepentida y orgullosa, a partes iguales, de lo que había echo. No podía evitar reír ante sus reacciones infantiles.

- En mi defensa, él me increpó. - explicó nerviosa.- fue muy duro con lo que dijo…

- No necesitas excusas para joder a una serpiente.- sonrió Ron.- Lo tienen merecido por su arrogancia y…

El pelirrojo se calló al caer en la cuenta, un poco tarde, de que estaba hablando de más. Desde hacía un mes había justamente una serpiente con ellos. Se disculpó enseguida al mismo tiempo que el resto le miraba con alarma y reprimenda. Theo, totalmente reacio a lo que pudieran decirse de él, se carcajeó y negó estar molesto con él.

- No voy a morderte, Weasley. Es normal que todavía me veas como uno de tus eternos enemigos.

- No es eso.- apuntó.- Lo que sucede es que a veces olvido que eres un Slytherin. ¿Seguro que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó contigo?

- Eso es porque nunca nos molestamos en conocerlos a todos, Ron.- esta vez era Hermione quién intercedía por Nott.

- Todos solemos juzgar en base a lo que hace Draco y su pandilla.- acotó el tímido de Neville.-

- Sobre eso…- tomó la pelirroja la palabra.- ¿Nunca fuiste como ellos?

Theodore se encogió de hombros al responder con sinceridad.

- Me he codeado con Draco desde que tenía ocho años. Y aunque él viva a rajatabla con sus ideales elitistas de sangre pura, no significa que yo lo haga también. Ciertas cosas no las comparto.

- Definitivamente eres un extraño entre los tuyos.- concedió Harry.

- Puede ser.- sonrió él.- Más déjenme decirles que aunque Draco pueda ser un poco idiota a veces, es fiel a los suyos, a sus amigos, quiero decir… Jamás me ha negado una mano cuando se la he pedido.-

- No intentes cambiar la opinión que tenemos de Malfoy, nada lo hará menos detestable.- se carcajeó Ron.- Ya quisiera el muy…

Entre risas, se pusieron de pie para emprender camino al castillo. Nott atento a los pasos de Hermione, le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Ella siempre respondía encantada a sus atenciones y agradecía internamente que al fin su amistad tomara buen rumbo incluso con sus otros amigos. No podían poner objeción alguna porque Theodore se había ganado el lugar. Desde que le permitieron acercarse, no faltaron oportunidades en que ofreció su ayuda a Harry con materias en la que los Slytherins solían destacar. Incluso Ron mejoró su desempeño en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por cortesía de Nott. Podía jurar que hasta Neville estaba superando su miedo al profesor Snape ahora que contaba con el joven slytherin para no fracasar en clase de pociones, evitando así ser humillado por su temido profesor. Sí, definitivamente Thedore Nott podía ser la mejor de las sorpresas que había conllevado su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

_**Continuará...**_

_**PD: Se que quizá no hubo mucho de Draco en este capitulo, pero nuestro querido sangre pura se va a ir involucrando cada vez más con Hermione gracias a Theo :) ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Bye y buen comienzo de semana para todos!**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches, tardes o día, cualquiera sea la hora desde donde me estén leyendo :). Sé que tardé bastante en venir con nuevo capítulo pero dicen que la paciencia es clave... si, la clave por la cual van a matarme un día de estos por tanta demora. **

**Noticias, tuve el honor de salir en el tercer puesto en los DRAMIONE AWARDS y esto me lleva a agradecerles porque sin su tiempo y sus ganas de leer HISTORIAS OCULTAS TRAS EL TELÓN, esto jamás habría ocurrido. Infinitas gracias. Continuaré el fic Feltson a pesar de los serios problemas que estoy teniendo para escribirlo. Culpen a Tom y su dementor que me han quitado todas las ganas de emparejarlo con Emma. Para quienes están en el grupo de "Dramione: Historias de Amor que debieron ser contadas" saben todo el royo que hay detrás de ciertas anécdotas de fan que se llevaron una gran decepción ante actitudes de mi rubio preferido. No voy a dejar que eso me haga dejar el fic en veremos, pero solo sepan que se me está complicando un poco. ¡MALDITO DEMENTOR CON EL QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR SALIENDO! Fue gracioso ver que en el show de Queen Latifah, al cual asistió Tom, dijo que lleva dijo que lleva 6 años con quien ya saben, cuando hace unos días publicó que eran 7. Él había dicho antes que fue en la 4ta película y que le habló hasta la 6ta... Pero en fin, solo ellos saben.**

**Respecto al capítulo de hoy puedo asegurarles que se viene ya la parte interesante. En la visión que tendrá Hermione, he utilizado un fragmento de uno de los poemas de Oscar Wilde. Para quienes les interese leerlo completo, se llama "_**Reina Henrietta Maria" **_**y forma parte de uno de sus libros de poemas. He agrado las últimas dos oraciones que les dan una pista de lo que puede ocurrir al final. ****

****Tenemos también más de Draco, que poco a poco se va interesando más y más en nuestra querida Hermione. No saben cuanto disfruto escribir sus peleas jajaja****

****ALGO IMPORTANTE: Para quieres quieran completar su imaginación y tener una visión más completa de la historia, en mi facebook he creado finalmente el álbum con imágenes de escenas del fic. Me toma un trabajo inmenso pero me encanta :D. Solo agreguenmé y denme aviso de que las etiquete en las fotos y el album. ****

****Bueno, creo que no me olvido de nada más. Les dejo un abrazo inmenso y feliz comienzo de semana. ¡Adoro cada uno de sus reviews! Son importantes para saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien, y de paso me dan ánimos y una razón para continuar. ****

****¡Los adoro lectores!****

****Un abrazo.****

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Era de los pocos días en los que el sol se dejaba ver en los terrenos perdidos y ocultos de Hogwarts. Un par de nubes ya amenazaban con colarse y oscurecer el cielo a pesar de que muchos alumnos habían aprovechado el buen clima para hacer los deberes fuera, dar un paseo, o jugar algún juego de su infancia mágica o muggle. Draco había optado por caminar lejos de todo. Su humor estaba apacible y no tenía ganas de estropearlo con encuentros desafortunados.

Quería aprovechar la calma de la tarde para finiquitar asuntos que le competían solo a él. Caminó por el sendero natural que bordeaba el Lago Negro y concluía en la cabaña del gigante de vestiduras desgastadas y sucias. No tenía planeado llegar a los límites del Bosque Prohibido por lo que, se echó sobre la graba algo húmeda. Sus ojos grises se perdieron en la inmensidad del firmamento. Era fácil dejar la mente en blanco en esos pagos. Al principio logró disfrutar de un momento de calma, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada en el instante que la memoria de Granger se coló en sus pensamientos.

_- ¡Draco! – Recalcó.- ¿Cómo se supone que sabrás si tienes algún hueso roto?_

_- Simple. No siento que haya nada fuera de su lugar. ¡Auch! – se quejó cuando ella intentó ayudarlo a recostarse sobre el sillón._

Se había negado a ir a enfermería a pesar de las insistencias de Pansy. Pues hacerlo conllevaría a explicar lo sucedido y aquello significaba un castigo y la burla de todo el colegio.

_- ¡Blaise! Ayúdame, ¿vas a dejar que se haga el fuerte?_

_Zabinni levantó al vista de su ejemplar semanal de Quidditch´s Cup y echó un vistazo a la morena antes de volver su atención al artículo._

_- Si no quiere que lo revise la vieja loca de los ungüentos entonces que lo haga alguien más._

_- ¿Conoces a algún medimago además de Pomprey? – preguntó exasperada la slytherin._

_- No.- sonrió malicioso.- Pero, podrías examinarlo tú, querida. Sé que te mueres por ver más allá de la capa de Draco._

_Parkinson sintió que la sangre subía aprisa a su rostro, logrando que luciera idéntica a un foquito de navidad. Molesta y avergonzada se olvidó del rubio y con leve movimiento de varita incendió el ejemplar de su amigo. Draco se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que Blaise despotricaba intentando vanamente salvar algo entre las cenizas._

_- ¡Qué haces…! Si lo que dije no es ninguna mentira. _

_- Sé útil por una vez en tu vida y trae algo de hielo de las cocinas.- la joven seguía apuntándole con la varita._

_Blaise maldijo no llevar la suya en esos momentos. Aunque de todos modos hubiera sido en vano, puesto que jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo a su temperamental amiga. _

_- ¿Algo más su majestad? – dijo con una reverencia en son de burla._

_- Si.- apuntó Draco.- Tráeme algo de cenar. No pienso bajar al comedor así._

_- ¿Desde cuando soy tu elfo doméstico?- se quejó Zabinni._

_- Desde que aceptaste ser mi amigo. Ahora ve._

No podía creer que la sabelotodo lo hubiera golpeado casi cuatro veces en un par de meses. ¿Era igual de violenta con San Potter y la Comadreja? Seguramente ejercía una dictadura sobre esos dos. No había otra manera de explicar el por qué tan fielmente le pisaban los talones, poseídos por un imperius. ¿Y que hay de Theo? Draco se incorporó a medias y arrancó un poco de hierba del suelo. Observaba aquel puñado como si en él se hallase la respuesta al por qué su amigo parecía estar hechizado por la sangresucia.

-¿Encantos? ¿Realmente puede tener algo de fascinante…. Hermio….Hermione Granger? – Susurró para sí mismo.

- Draco…

Su corazón dejó de latir por un par de segundos en el instante que reconoció su voz. ¿Acaso acaba de invocarla con sus pensamientos? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Jamás debió pronunciar siquiera su nombre! Porque allí estaba ella, de pie frente a sus ojos. Habría deseado que fuera un mero espejismo producto del sol "intenso" de la tarde.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – inquirió.

-No. - ¿Entonces que haces aquí? Lárgate, el lugar está ocupado.

- No hables como si los terrenos de Hogwarts fueran tuyos, Malfoy.- expuso la gryffindor con tono neutral.

Él se puso de pie, sacudió su túnica y se cruzó de brazos en actitud desafiante.

- No por ahora comelibros, pero en un futuro no muy lejano…-

-Sí, sí… como digas.- Granger le interrumpió con un ademán de completo desinterés.

Parecía meditabunda, no del todo concentrada en discutir con él. De hecho, en cuanto se tomó el atrevimiento de escrutarla con esmero pudo percibir que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, que no paraba de pasar sus manos por el cabello y que parecía poco dispuesta a quedarse quieta. Estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no estás con Theo? – preguntó entonces.

-Porque…. Porque simplemente no quedamos en vernos hoy.

Granger se paseaba por la orilla del lago, pateando el par de piedritas que cruzaban su andar. Draco por el contrario, estaba estático, siguiéndole con la mirada.

- ¿Y entonces que haces aquí?

- Estoy esperando a alguien más.

Tuvo que morder su lengua para evitar preguntar de nuevo. No quería que ella pensara que de pronto estaba interesado en sus asuntos.

-Bien, pues espera a tu cita imaginaria en otro lado Granger, yo llegué primero.

Ella detuvo sus pasos y se acercó unos pasos a él.

- Si piensas que voy a irme estás loco. Viktor y yo no teníamos idea de que tú….

Fue automático. El color de los ojos del joven se opacó un par de tonos evidenciando su furia al escucharla. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación tan incómoda que alteraba sus nervios y le hacía sentir molesto. Rabioso de que volvieran a dedicarle atenciones a Granger.

- Nunca imaginé que fueras de las que se veían a escondidas.- expuso el slytherin para provocarla.

- Por Merlín, ¡no te atrevas a insinuar que llevo las mismas andanzas de las chicas con las que te paseas, Malfoy! – soltó deprisa ella, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo ante las insinuaciones de las que le acusaba.

- ¿Y qué quieres que crea, si te citas con el búlgaro a las fueras del castillo en un lugar tan privado? Ahora era Malfoy quién se paseaba de un lado a otro, incapaz de mostrarse sereno.

- ¿Es que no puede una chica verse con un chico sin que…?

- No si lo hacen a solas…- recortó Draco las distancias al mismo tiempo que susurraba.- Y ambos sabemos que Krum _quiere más que un mero intercambio de palabras_. ¿Vas a negarlo, Granger? Porque entonces comenzaré a dudar de tu inteligencia.

Hermione sostuvo valiente la mirada inquisitiva de Draco. Llevaba razón pero no pensaba reconocérselo en voz alta. Antes muerta que alimentar el orgullo de un Malfoy.

- Que él quiera no significa que yo también…lo desee.-

- Pero le tientas de todos modos.- insistió acercándose.- ¿Por qué no has cortado su ensoñación de una vez? Bonito truco. ¿Es así como mantienes a Theo y tu par de Gryffindor revoloteándote cerca?

- Hablas como si realmente tuvieras idea…- susurró dejando entre ver su furia.- ¿Por qué demonios no te vas? Krum llegará en cualquier momento y a que no te imagines, no le caes bien.

- ¿A sí? El sentimiento es mutuo.

Ninguno atinó a moverse un centímetro. No parecían ser conciente de lo cerca y enfrentados que estaban. Era más importante mantener la competencia de miradas asesinas.

- No voy detenerle si intenta golpearte.

- Ja. Dudo que su cerebro de gorila le permita coordinar un buen golpe.

- Es más fuerte que tú, Malfoy.- murmuró la castaña.

- No le tengo miedo.

- Deberías.

- Pero no.

- Ya vete.

- No.

- Idiota.

- Estúpida Sangre suc…

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

La voz del búlgaro pinchó la burbuja en la que los dos se habían sumido. Aun tensos y furibundos se apresuraron a tomar distancia enseguida. Viktor, de haber sido conciente del odio que se profesaban esos dos, hubiera interpretado que estaban a punto de besarse.

- Malfoy…- carraspeó ella.- dio conmigo por mera casualidad, pero ya se iba.

A Draco no le pasó desapercibido el desprecio que profesaba cada una de las expresiones de aquel simio con escoba. Por lo que, después de lanzar una última mirada a Granger, se apresuró a dejarlos solos no sin antes chocar apropósito su hombro con él.

* * *

><p>Aprovechando el de el buen clima, más de la mitad de su casa había abandonado los aposentos. Pero distinto era el caso de Theodore que había optado por dos horas de lectura. Recostado sobre un largo sillón verde botella de la sala común de Slytherin, con su ejemplar de Historia de Magia de Hogwarts, sonrió a Pansy que acaba de regresar.<p>

- Debo estar soñando. ¿Realmente eres tú, Theo?

- El mismo.

- Que extraño…- dijo la morena.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Theo se limitó a señalar el libro sobre su regazo como mera respuesta. Ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Simplemente, conversar. Hace mucho que no me dedicas un par de horas.-

Theodore enarcó una ceja y sonrió con cierta burla antes de responder.

- Adelante. ¿Qué es lo que desea compartir conmigo la señorita, Pansy?

- Bueno, para empezar, eres la comidilla de todo Slytherin.- sonrió ella, recostándose en el suelo con su espalda dando al borde del sillón.- Todavía no comprenden tu manía por pasar tiempo con Potter y su sequitos.

Lo cierto es que el tiempo había transcurrido ameno. Salvo Slytherin, el resto de las casas había logrado acostumbrarse a la amistad serpiente-león. Su pares aún le miraban raro de vez en cuando, muchos habían dejaron de hablarle, pero a Theo no le importaba. Tenía suficiente con un puñado de amigos. Además el mundo no se reducía a Slytherin. Había gente excelente en Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff.

- Ya lo superarán.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Ellos sí pero ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

Pansy admiraba la actitud segura de su mejor amigo pero sabía que el señor Nott pondría el grito en el cielo ni bien se enterase de las nuevas andanzas de su hijo. Encontraba extraño de hecho que aún no se hubiera aparecido ya por Hogwarts.

- ¿Desde cuando he hecho algo de lo que él me ha ordenado? Me tiene sin cuidado.

- ¿Esto acaso un acto más de rebeldía, Theo? Ya sé que te da igual pero, no quiero que las tome contigo. -

Entonces es una suerte que sea mi problema y no el tuyo, pequeña.

La joven conocía lo suficiente a Nott para saber que aquella respuesta era una clara advertencia de "no te mentas en mis asuntos". Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y desentendimiento.

- Perdona si no logro comprender, pero ¿disfrutas pasar el tiempo con esa sangre sucia?

- Su nombre es Hermione Granger.- remarcó Theo tajante ante una sorprendida Pansy.- Es una chica, igual que tú. Nada del otro mundo.

- Pues, tan "del otro mundo" no parece ser. Al menos, no para ti. ¿Te has escuchado? La defiendes con demasiado ahínco.-

Nott no comprendía a que venían las palabras de Pansy. ¿Podría llegar a ser celos? Ella tenía a Draco. ¿Por qué venía a molestarle a él?

- En todo caso, eso solo debe importarme a mí. De no saber que amas a Draco pensaría que me estás haciendo una escena.

Parkinson perdió un poco de su buen humor. Detestaba que insinuara que ella pudiese a llegar sentir celos de alguien más. Le golpeó con el pequeño almohadón del sillón en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Theo. Le había asestado con fuerza.

- Sabes que no tengo que envidiar nada a nadie. Y menos a la san…a Granger.

- Está bien, capté el mensaje.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la sala común se abrió violentamente. Zabbini apareció tras esta y enfocó su mirada perturbada en ellos.

- ¿Blaise… qué…?

- Tal vez te interese saber…- dijo directamente a Theo.- que Granger está en la enfermería.

No hizo falta que dijera más. El joven de ojos azules se puso de pie, llevando casi por delante a su amiga. Experimentó preocupación, temor, ansiedad. Algo que Theodoro Nott no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a su sala común luego de su encuentro con Draco y Viktor. No podía detener aquél cúmulo de sensaciones que danzaban en su estómago. Es que tal y como había predicho el Slytherin, Krum había intentado besarle de nuevo y ella había vuelto a rechazarle. No había caso, no lograba sentir un mínimo de atracción por el búlgaro. Lo peor había sido que en todo momento, la mirada acusadora de Malfoy había estado presente en su mente. Y aquello no podía sacarle más de sus casillas. Tan sumida en sus propias cavilaciones que casi tropieza con la bola de cristal que salió rodando fuera de uno de los salones de clases.<p>

- Qué demo…- no alcanzó a despotricar cuando la cabeza de la profesora Trelawney se asomó por el recoveco de una de las puertas a su derecha.

- Oh, lo siento querida.

- No ha sido nada, profesora.- repuso cordial y enseguida tomó el artefacto de adivinación.

- Gracias.- sonrió la mujer a través de sus lentes de botella.- ¿Te importaría dejarla encima de la mesita del mantel rojo? Tengo las manos ocupadas.

Y vaya que lo estaba. La mujer cargaba en sus delgados brazos un sin fin de artefactos que Hermione desconocía por completo. A pesar de su renuente aflicción por aquel arte mágico, se dirigió a la estancia y buscó dicha mesita.

No estuvo segura al principio, pero una sensación extraña y nada agradable le invadió ni bien puso un pie en aquellas cuatro paredes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda provocando conmoción. Deseosa entonces de abandonar cuanto antes la estancia, dejó sobre el buró la bola de cristal. Fue en ese instante en el que todo se volvió confuso.

Un brillo inusual comenzó a destellar en el interior del cristal asustando a la castaña. Petrificada observó como la luz se intensificaba con el pasar de los segundos. Sintió miedo y hubiera corrido lejos de no ser por la razón que su cuerpo no respondió a sus órdenes. Enseguida, su visión se nubló y cegó completamente. La agitación en el palpitar de sus sienes y la falta de aire dieron aviso de que estaba cerca de desmayarse.

_Delante un campo abierto, con el sol desapareciendo en el horizonte. Todo era caos, gritos y muerte. La hierba estaba cubierta de cuerpos, la sangre de ambos bandos corría cuesta abajo._ _El temor de verse acorralada le proveía de fuerza para continuar luchando por su supervivencia y la de él. Dentro de su ser luchaban el deseo de rendirse contra el de continuar hasta que su corazón dejase de latir. _

_El escenario cambió, y ahora un paisaje sacado de historias antiguas y medievales se alzaba frente a ella. En un arco de piedra, medio cubierto por enredaderas y maleza, había un grabado en un idioma desconocido, el cual sin explicación alguna ella logró comprender._

**_En la tienda solitaria, aguardando la victoria_ _Está ella en pie, empañados los ojos por la bruma del dolor,_ _Semejante aun pálido lirio empapado por la lluvia:_ _El resonar clamoroso de la guerra y los destrozos de la caballería_ _A su alma orgullosa no pueden traer vulgar temor alguno._ _El que escapó de la muerte será la clave._ _La que desafió al destino perecerá su felicidad en el camino._**

**_- El mal existe, pero sin el bien; como la sobra existe, pero no sin la luz.- susurró una voz impersonal._**

Para cuando Hermione volvió en si, se encontraba en la enfermería, rodeada de rostros familiares que no paraban de lamentarse y susurrar su nombre.

- ¡Está despertando! – aquella era la voz de Ronald.

- Hermione… - Harry apresaba con delicadeza una de sus manos.

La castaña solo pudo sonreír. Intentó incorporarse pero aquello le valió un dolor incesante en su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados como si hubiera corrido por horas sin parar. Gimió al intentar moverse de nuevo.

- Te haz desmayado.- confirmó Ginny a un lado.- ¿Estás alimentándote bien? Prestaré atención a ello de ahora en adelante.

- No ha sido eso.

- ¿Qué es lo que fue mal? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – insistió Ron.

El pelirrojo albergaba tremenda ansiedad y no soportaba ver a su amiga en semejante estado. Pálida y con un par de cardenales sobre su piel.

- Solo sé que estaba con Trelawney. Me pidió que le ayudara a llevar un par de cosas a su sala y…

Un sabor amargo en la boca de su estómago subió por su garganta impidiéndole continuar. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a poblar su rostro en cuanto intentó recordar. Harry reconoció aquellos síntomas como propios. El brillo de pánico particular en los ojos de Hermione le dio una pequeña pista de lo que quizás había ocurrido.

- Será mejor que lo olvides.- le detuvo el castaño de ojos verdes.- Tuvimos suerte de que no estuvieras sola.

- Y de ahora en adelante seremos tu sombra, Hermione.- agregó Ron.- De haber estado con nosotros habríamos evitado que dieras de bruces contra el suelo.

- No es necesario. Solo fue… un imprevisto. No es nada.

En el mismo instante que bebía del vaso de agua que le tendieron sus amigos, la puerta se abrió dejando paso al único slytherin que llevaba horas esperando fuera del inmenso salón.

- Theo…- saludaron todos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó este con la vista fija en ella.-

Le habría gustado acercarse más. Incluso abrazarla, pero había publico y Nott no demostraba afecto delante de nadie. Raramente tenía impulsos como aquel.

- Mejor. Solo fue un desmayo.

- ¿Estás comiendo bien? – le instó.

- Casi a la par de Ron.- sonrió a la vez que el pelirrojo se ruborizaba y lanzaba una mirada de reta a la castaña.

- Bien.-

Un par de minutos después, Madam Promfrey hizo acto de presencia y prácticamente les ordenó que se marcharan de la habitación para que dejaran a la chica descansar. Les aseguró que a la hora de la cena, Hermione podría dejar la enfermería.

- Estaré para la cena.

- Te pasaremos a buscar.- dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

Ginny sonrió. Si había algo que no le faltaba a su amiga, era gente que se preocupara por ella.

Unas hora antes de que el reloj marcara el minuto exacto para la cena, alguien a quien Hermione nunca hubiera espado se apareció en la enfermería. Había terminado de vestirse y estaba acomodando la cama para cuando una voz que ella reconocía bien se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- Granger…

Draco estaba allí, a un par de metros. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar. Parecía estar en completa tensión consigo mismo. Cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos esquivando su mirada en el mismo instante que ella dio de frente con él.

Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa de pronto al estar a solas con Malfoy. Extraño porque no era la primera vez. Sería que la situación era diferente siendo que él no había pronunciado ningún insulto . Usualmente sus encuentros se daban de aquel modo.

- Me enteré por Theo.- Malfoy le miró a la cara esta vez.-

Un silencio profundo se instaló entonces. Los dos permanecieron escrutándo e intentado adivinar que decir para romper el incómodo momento. Fue Hermione quién tomó la palabra cuando encontró que decir.

- Disculpa si no te he agradecido que hayas venido. Pero tengo la clara sospecha de que no estás aquí precisamente por mí. ¿Buscas a Pomfrey? Creí verla salir por la puerta hace unos minutos, pero descuida, yo ya me voy y ella tiene que volver.-

Lo cierto es que ni Draco lograba comprender por qué se había colado en la enfermería. Camino a la biblioteca había escuchado a un par de alumnos comentar que habían encontrado a Granger desmayada en uno de los salones y aquello había bastado para que una insoportable necesidad de ir a verle le llevara a dejar sus planes de lado. Todo el trayecto había evitado pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, porque sabía que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. "_No era preocupación"_ se había repetido una y mil veces. Tenía que comprobar por si mismo si debía o no enviar una corona de flores a Potter y la comadreja. Tal vez habría una sangre sucia menos en Hogwarts.

- Qué demonios…- sonrió con maldad.- Solo a hacer caridad.

Pero muy en el fondo Draco sabía que tales justificaciones no eran ciertas. Hermione recibió el puñal e intentó devolverle con creces el insulto pero ni una sola respuesta inteligente acudió a su cabeza.

- Como si lo necesitara, imbécil. Vete por donde de viniste.

- No seas así, Granger. No eches a perder mi buena acción del día. De verdad me alegra saber que no ha sido nada grave.

La castaña se apresuró a tomar su varita de la mesa y marcharse cuanto antes. Sus ojos ya escocían por culpa de las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir. ¿Por qué tenía que afectarle tanto lo que un Malfoy dijera? Con paso apresurado caminó lejos de él deseando con todas sus fuerzas que por no le siguiera.

Draco quedó con sabor amargo ni bien le vio desaparecer. Hacerle sentir miserable de nuevo no había provocado la misma excitación y bienestar de siempre. ¿Qué era lo que andaba? Se suponía que cabrearla era su pasatiempo favorito. Sin embargo en esta oportunidad había sentido todo lo contrario.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? – era Madam Pomfrey quién acaba de llegar.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

El chico no contestó. A zancadas se escabulló por la puerta. Furioso consigo mismo, con Granger y con el mundo.

- Niño malcriado…- susurró la medimaga al mismo tiempo que preparaba los ingredientes para una nueva posición curativa.

* * *

><p>Un par de días después transcurridos del incidente, las cosas volvieron a tomar su curso usual. Tal y como había prometido Ron, ambos amigos se volvieron guardaespaldas de Hermione e intentaron guardar su seguridad hasta asegurarse de que no lo necesitaba. Por su parte Harry había intentado averiguar que era lo que realmente había provocado la descompensación , pero cada vez que intentó preguntar por ello, Hermione esquivaba el asunto y terminaba huyendo por la tangente. Cansado de intentar, desistió en la empresa.<p>

Esa tarde domingo, luego de unas largas partidas de ajedrez mágico, ambos se encontraron con Theo, quién saludó amablemente con su característica sonrisa de lado ni bien dio con ellos.

- Harry, Ron.

- ¿Buscas a Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- En realidad, traía un par de libros para Neville. ¿Tienen idea….?

- Debe de estar en la Torre de Gryffindor.- sugirió Weasley.

- ¿Vienes? Vamos hacia allá.- invitó Harry.

Siguieron el trayecto más corto para llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Un par de estudiantes slytherins de quinto susurraron algo y les miraron con desdén. Era toda una escena ver al elegido y a su mejor amigo, caminando con una serpiente. Sin embargo, acostumbrados a las niñerías de los alumnos de Hogwarts, los tres jóvenes les ignoraron olímpicamente.

- ¿Y, listo para la última prueba del torneo, Potter?

- No en realidad. Nunca creo estar listo.- respondió nervioso el chico acomodando sus gafas.

- ¡Pero si lo has hecho bien hasta ahora! – le animó Ron, fiel como siempre.

- ¿No les han dado un indicio que para saber de que va a tratar? –

- No. Lo único que sabemos es que, la tercera prueba es la más dura, y busca llevar al límite la mente del competidor. Me he hecho la cabeza de que puedo encontrarme con cualquier cosa…

- Podemos dar otra ronda en la biblioteca y buscar más hechizos que te sean útiles…- ofreció Nott.-

- Creo que ya no queda un libro de Mandam Pince que no hayamos revisado.

Theodore se echó a reír ante la protesta del pelirrojo.

- De verdad, ya han hecho suficiente. Solamente envíenme toda la suerte que tienen para que salga ileso de esto.- pidió Harry.

- Te has enfrentado a mucho. Vas a lograrlo. Todos confiamos en ti.-

Entre medio de conversaciones se acercaron al cuadro que protegía la puerta principal de la Sala Común de los Leones. No se percataron de la presencia de cierta gryffindor y el reconocido alumno de Dumgstrang hasta que Ron estuvo despotricando.

- ¡Otra vez, Hermione fraternizando con el enemigo! – luego se volteó ofreciendo disculpas al slytherin.- Sin ofender, Nott.

- Y a esta altura me lo dices…- se burló este, sin quitar la vista de la pareja que parecía estar a medio camino de despedirse.

Por momentos compartía el rechazo que Ron tenía por Krum. Pero por mera madurez, se encargaba de no manifestarlo.

- Hermione nos matará si nos ve.- Explicó Harry.- mejor demos una vuelta más. Creerá que le estamos espiando.

- ¡No vamos a dejarla con ese orangután!

- Coincido con el chico Weasley. ¿Permitiremos que se quede con su asechador personal? Krum pretende ser la sombra de Granger…- soltó seriamente Theodore.

- Están saliendo o algo parecido… Merecen intimid…

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Harry? ¿Hermione te contó algo a ti y me dejó fuera…? – se quejó un muy avispado Ron.

- ¡No me contó nada, eso solo una conclusión a la que he llegado!

Tan sumidos estaban en la búsqueda de respuestas hacia Harry que se olvidaron de momento lo que sucedía un par de metros, frente a sus narices.

- ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para volver a verte a solas? – Le sonrió el búlgaro con apremio.- Me gusta estar contigo Hermione.

- Yo no… no lo sé. Sabes que se acercan los exámenes finales y… Dudo tener tiempo para…- había dejado de mirarle porque tanta cercanía le incomodaba.

- Puedo acompañarte alguna tarde en la Biblioteca y de paso aprender un poco más sobre Hogwarts. Ya sabes, Dumstrang es tan diferente.

- Si quieres te recomendaré los libros que pueden ayudarte con eso. Lo cierto es que me va mejor estudiando sola.

Victor ya había abusado demasiado esa tarde. Logró que recibiera uno de sus pequeños pero significantes regalos, y aceptó pasar la tarde frente al lago. Lo mejor sería no forzarla, porque, los rumores eran verdaderamente ciertos. La falta de experiencia de Granger y su desconfianza hacia los hombres le volvía todo más difícil. Estaba seguro que el resto de las chicas de Hogwarts caería a sus brazos ante la más mínima oferta que les hiciera. Pero con Hermione, su talento y fama en el Quidditch no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

- Te dejo pasar esta vez, pequeña.- acomodó un mechón sobre su oreja.- Te veré luego entonces.-

Y sin que Hermione diera pie para que lo hiciera, Krum se depositó un beso en su mejilla que duró más de lo usual. Totalmente contrariada por el permiso que se había tomado el búlgaro, se volteó hacia el retrato para esconderse en la habitación de las chicas. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por dos de los tres jóvenes estudiantes que se aproximaban a ella.

- ¡Qué se supone que ha sido eso! – Ron, de nuevo Ron, farfullando contra Victor.

- Ron… mejor déjalo.-

- ¿Cuánto hace que están aquí? – preguntó Hermione, inquisitiva.

- Lo suficiente para vigilar.- apostó Weasley.- Aguantándome las ganas de vomitar al ver que ese idiota ponerte las manos encima.

- ¡Ronald que se supone que intentas decir!

- Si no querías que te descubrieran deberías buscar otro lugar.-

La boca de los tres Gryffindors se abrió de sopetón al escuchar semejante acusación por parte del Slytherin. Theodore se había expresado con toda la seguridad del mundo, ignorando lo mucho que podría ofender su comentario.

- No tengo NADA.- remarcó Hermione en su defensa.- ¡Que ocultar! Y me esperaba más de ti, Theodore!

- No entiendes, Hermione, lo que él quiso decir es…- intercedió Harry a su favor.

- ¡No lo defiendas! – Apuntó a su amigo.- Ha sido lo suficientemente claro para…

- ¡Todos vimos como Krum te besó! – bufó Ronald para empeorarla.

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella casi tanto como lo hizo el calor en sus mejillas. Su explicación se vio entorpecida por los nervios.

- Pero el ha sido él quien…-

- No opusiste mucha resistencia.- acusaron Nott y Weasley al mismo tiempo.-

Hermione pensó que iba a enloquecer si continuaba escuchando las sandeces que soltaban. Desistió de decir algo más cuando estos parecían estar reacios a escucharle. Apartó la vista y se marchó.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios esta mal con ustedes dos? – Quiso golpearles Harry, por semejante escándalo.-

- Ya has visto como se puso, Harry. Nos está dejando fuera de lo que sea que tiene con el imbécil de Krum.- soltó el pelirrojo en su defensa.-

- ¿Y cuál es tu ridícula excusa Nott? –

- ¿Excusa? Solo he dicho la verdad.- se encogió de hombros él sin la más mínima muestra de sentir culpa.

- Le has dicho…-

- Harry, cualquiera que pasara por aquí podría haberles visto.

- Si pero…

- De pronto me empiezas a caer mucho mejor, Theodore.- añadió Ronald.

No podía ignorar que estaba de su lado, frente a lo que él consideraba era una discusión en la que la llevaba toda razón. El otro no puedo evitar soltar carcajada.

- Par de idiotas.- Harry fue lo último que dijo Harry después de murmurar en voz baja la contraseña.

Pensándolo mejor, Theo reconsideró haber medido un poco más sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que, compartía el enfado que se manifestaba más claramente en Ron. Al ver a Hermione involucrada tan íntimamente con alguien más había provocado lo más parecido a lo que muchos llamaban celos.

- ¿Te gusta Hermione, verdad?

Sí, a veces, el Nott podía ser demasiado directo. La pregunta se adentró en los oídos de Weasley sin una pizca de anestesia.

- ¿Qué… qué…? – Tartamudeó sumamente desconcertado.- Como su mejor amigo, me corresponde protegerla de idiotas sin cerebros y presumidos búlgaros…

El color de su rostro se sonrojó tanto que fácilmente pudo haberse confundido con su cabellera. Nott disfrutó cada segundo, e incluso se tomó la licencia de divertirse a costa de los sentimientos no reconocidos del joven Weasley…

- Tu respuesta no ha dado ninguna negativa, por lo que, a mi entender eso significa que te gusta Hermione.

- ¡Me habías empezado a agradar Nott, no la cagues ahora! – increpó el otro.

- Bien. Entonces, si solo vez a Hermione como una simple amiga no te va a molestar que le invite a salir.

Los orbes azules del pelirrojo se descolocaron al oír cosa semejante. Su cabeza de pronto ardía más que nunca, y sentía unas inmensas ganas de borrar esa sonrisita de burla que mostraba la muy detestable serpiente. Anticipando que ya había molestado lo suficiente, Theodore se apresuró a calmar los ánimos del muchacho asegurando que solo era una broma y que comprendía si aún no se sentía del todo seguro para aceptar lo que fuera que le provocara la presencia de Granger.

- No sé cómo puedes sacar esas conclusiones, Nott.-

- Es que tus celos por ella son de otro mundo.- afirmó divertido. - Simplemente no te metas.- exigió Ronald.

-Bien, pero entonces te pido que te controles un poco más en lo que respecta a ella, Ron. Intenta plantearle tus discrepancias pero de un modo más sano. Un día terminarás con una buena bofetada de parte de Hermione si no cuidas tus palabras…

- Tiendo a ser impulsivo…- justificó.

- Todos lo hemos notado. Eres todo un león.

- Cierra la boca, Theo.

- Está bien, está bien. Si que intimidas cuando te lo propones Weasley.

Este último sonrió ante tal reconocimiento. Era bueno que lo notaran e incluso aun mejor si tal cumplido venía departe de un Slytherin. Se estrecharon las manos en señal de despedida. Tenían apenas una hora antes de bajar al Gran Comedor para la cena.

- Entonces, ¿vuelvo a caerte un poco mejor de nuevo?

- Sí, pero sigues a prueba.-

- ¿Después de tanto…? – enarcó una ceja Theo.

- Ya sabes, hay que mantener un poco las apariencias. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- se permitió bromear Ron.

- Nos vemos por ahí Weasley. Trata de no matar a uno de los míos en el camino.

Y tras soltar ambos una carcajada siguieron cada uno el trayecto a sus respectivas salas comunes.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡I´m Back people! :D Hoy no me voy a extender hablando pavadas como siempre jajaja Es una actualización rápida. Tengo que armar el bolso porque me voy a de camping al río por el día.**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo que a mi parecer está cargado de Dramione. Tenemos más pistas sobre el futuro de nuestro trío y la profecía. **

**Recuerden agregarme a facebook para que las etiquere en el album especial que contiene imagenes del fanfic con escenas de los capítulos :D! ¡Quienes ya lo han visto podrán dar testimonio fiel de que vale la pena! Mi facebook es maillenb :)**

**Bueno, agradeciendoles una vez más a quienes me leen y se dan tiempo de dejar un RR con opinión, les dejo el capítulo. **

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

Hermione se llevó la copa con agua a la boca de sus labios. Sentía la garganta un poco seca y el estómago revuelvo. No tenía apetito, su rostro era la prueba de que estaba siendo víctima del insomnio y estaba más callada de lo que pudiese esperarse en ella.

- ¿Vas a comer tu bistec? – había preguntado Ron, hambriento aún a pesar de haber terminado su propia porción.

- Adelante, tómalo.- sonrió la castaña apenas y sin ganas.

Harry no le quitó los ojos de encima y suspiró contrariado ante lo poco avispado que podía resultar su amigo en ciertas ocasiones. Parecía no pensar en otra cosa que devorar con ansias cualquier manjar.

- Hermione…- le llamó en un susurro.- Apenas si has comido algo.

No quería sonar a reproche pero lo cierto es que no podía ignorar el cambio que estaba gestándose en su mejor amiga. La encontraba diferente y tenía la sospecha de que algo venía perturbándole hacía tiempo; más precisamente desde aquel día que se desmayó. La impotencia de no saber que hacer se apoderaba de él cada vez que veía que Hermione se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

- Es que comí antes…- mintió.- En la biblioteca, mientras terminaba el trabajo de Mcgonagall.

Harry no dijo nada. Ella no necesitó adivinar. Sabía que no se había tragado la mentira. Hermione apartó la vista de su amigo e inconscientemente se encontró con un par de ojos azules que le observaban desde al otro lado del Gran Comedor.

_Theo.- pensó_. Llevaban un par de días sin cruzar palabras. Y en parte era su culpa. Se avergonzaba de haber actuado tan inmadura con sus tres amigos cuando le habían encontrado con Viktor. _"No opusiste mucha resistencia." _El beso de Krum era el quid de la cuestión. Cuando Ron y Nott le cuestionaron sobre ello, había reaccionado a la defensiva, tal y como lo hizo horas antes a las acusaciones de Draco. _Malfoy… Draco, Malfoy_. Podría jurar que últimamente se lo había topado por los pasillos más de lo usual. De hecho, tuvo un encuentro que de solo rememorarlo hacía que el rojo tiñese sus mejillas y algo muy similar a la ira le llevase a querer golpear a alguien.

_Maldijo internamente su facilidad para perder la noción del tiempo cuando la lectura le resultaba atrapante. Perdería la cena si no se daba prisa. Con el sol casi desapareciendo por el horizonte, Hermione atravesaba el patio de la reconocida fuente de Hogwarts cuando ya al entrar el pasillo que la llevaría al comedor, se encontró dos figuras que casi se fusionaban en una sola. _

_Debió haber seguido su camino e ignorar a la pareja que aprovechaba la ausencia de estudiantes en el corredor. Pero no. Hubo algo que la retuvo y le dejó congelada, abrazada a sus libros de Historia de Hogwarts. Había solo una persona con cabellos rubios casi blanquecinos en aquel colegio. Aquél solo podía ser un Malfoy._

_- ¿Granger? – había dicho la chica de Hupplepuff que se encontraba abrazada a él._

_Draco sonrió para sí mismo antes de separar sus brazos de la cintura de la chica y encontrar su mirada con la recién llegada. Había notado la ausencia de Granger los primeros minutos de la cena, y conociendo su rutina a bases de los comentarios de Theo había supuesto que estaba en la Biblioteca. Por ende, podría jugarle una mala pasada en el único camino viable a al comedor. La falta de experiencia en ella no era una novedad, y pudo fácilmente imaginar lo incómodo que sería para Hermione encontrarlo en escena. _

_- Es de mala educación quedarse viendo, Granger. Aún peor interrumpir.- dijo al mismo tiempo que escrutaba la vergüenza que invadía a la castaña.- Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas._

_Esas palabras, ese golpe fue lo que necesitó para volver a la realidad de que, estaba haciendo el peor ridículo frente a la persona más odiosa del mundo. _

_- ¿No tienes pudor, hurón? Esto no es…- intentaba no balbucear y sonar más estúpida.- _

_- Oh, lo siento, ¿he corrompido tu inocencia con semejante escena? Mis disculpas._ _- Draco…- le llamó la Hupplepuff a su lado._

_-__Déjala, no tiene sentido._

_- Me das asco._

_Hermione le dedicó esa mirada denigrante que tanto encendía la furia del slytherin. Sin embargo esta vez pudo hacer caso omiso porque llevaba las de ganar. Draco sonrió y apresó de nuevo a la morena entre sus brazos. Besó detrás de su oreja sin quitar sus ojos de Granger._

_- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que sobras? ¿Piensas quedarte a ver el espectáculo?_

_- Lo cierto es que estoy intentando no vomitarte encima. _

_Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta en dirección opuesta al comedor. Había perdido el apetito y una sensación de mareo insoportable se había instalado en su estómago desde el instante que vio a Draco besando a otra chica. La decepción que convino le enfadó aún más. Pero no habría reflexiones esa noche. Solo bastaría conciliar sueño y olvidar._

- Estoy cansada.- dijo a sus amigos a la vez que se ponía de pie.- Que tengan buenas noches.

- ¿Hermione? Mañana es sábado. No tenemos clases. No hay necesidad de que te vayas a dormir tan temprano.

Por esta vez, la comida no fue el centro de atención de Ron y pudo denotar la actitud extraña de su mejor amiga.

- He de hacerlo si quiero madrugar y empezar desde temprano el ensayo de Runas. - No puedo creer que te tortures así.

- Es una lengua muerta, Hermione. No creo que sirva de mucho.- era Ginny quien hablaba esta vez.

- Si aún la imparten es por algo. Quién sabe. Puede sernos útil algún día.

Sus amigos suspiraron a la vez, rindiéndose. Sabían no podrían hacerla cambiar de parecer. Viéndose libre entonces, Hermione emprendió camino a su sala común. Cuando cruzó la puerta, Harry ya estaba listo para seguir sus pasos. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de encararla a solas.

* * *

><p>- Por favor Draco, ¿Tú también?<p>

Pansy removió una de sus manos en su cara. Llevaba días observando con la atención del slytherin se deslizaba poco a poco en la mesa de los leones, más precisamente en Granger.

- Ya déjalo.- agregó Zabinni divertido.- Al parecer Malfoy ha sido arrastrado al mundo Granger ¿Es contagioso? Primero Theo, luego él… ¿soy el siguiente en la lista?

Theo soltó una carcajada. Era divertido ver como el rostro Draco demudaba ante semejante afirmación. Sonrió una vez más.

-¿Con qué pruebas se atreven a decir semejante cosa? – dijo al mismo tiempo que deshacía con una mano un panecillo de canela.

- Si somos realistas, llevas fascinado por ella mucho antes de que siquiera yo le prestase atención. Desde segundo año que te dedicas a fastidiarla. Y con entera dedicación, si me permites opinar.-

- Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor.- Blaise levantó su mano para chocar los cinco con los de Theo.

- ¿Van a dejarme comer en paz? – Pansy estaba deseando que los tres se atragantasen con la comida.

Draco, ignorando el comentario de su amiga, enfrentó su gélida mirada a los otros dos y habló con tono claro e imponente.

- Hay una gran diferencia entre la "atención" que ambos le prestamos a Granger, Theodore. Tú la miras como… como… como si estuvieses enamorado de ella.

Se le revolvieron las tripas. Adrenalina volvía a correr por su sangre, alimentando unos extraños celos por Hermione que todavía se negaba a reconocer.

- Yo no me he enamorado de Granger. Y tampoco planeo hacerlo.- rebatió enseguida el castaño de ojos azules.- Me gusta pasar el tiempo con ella, pero eso no significa que ande por los pasillos de Hogwarts suspirando como un bobo.

- Hubieras visto tu cara cuando Blaise te avisó que la comelibros estaba en la biblioteca.- Pansy agregó tomando partida en la conversación.

- Hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo si alguno de ustedes, idiotas, hubiera terminado en la enfermería.- Nott se cruzó de brazos adoptando la misma actitud defensiva de Draco.

- El primer paso es la negación, el segundo la aceptación.- sonrió Zabinni, añadiendo leña al fuego.

En ese instante, Granger dejaba la mesa de los Gryffindor y se marchaba del comedor. Tanto Malfoy como Theo fueron concientes de ello, pero se guardaron para sí mismo la curiosidad. No querían dar más razones a sus amigos para que afirmaran que estaban cerca de besar el suelo por el que la leona caminaba.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hermione!<p>

Harry alcanzó a llegar un minuto antes de que su amiga tomara camino a las habitaciones de las chicas. De haber fracaso hubiera sido imposible ir por ella. Las escaleras habían sido encantadas para desaparecer y convertirse en un tobogán, en el caso de que un chico intentase colarse.

- ¿Me has seguido? – sonrió a la vez que se volvía hacia él.

- Es que quería hablar… a solas… contigo.-

Un poco nervioso y sin saber como encarar la conversación, Harry se pasó un par de veces la mano por su ya desordenado cabello. Hermione sonrió de nuevo y se acomodó en el sillón más cercano, invitando al castaño a hacerlo.

- Dime.

- No lo tomes a mal, pero, estás actuando de forma extraña. Y no, no digas que exagero, Hermione.- le detuvo cuando vio que ella habría la boca para rebatir.

- ¿Solo porque perdí el apetito esta noche vas a decir que estoy rara?

- No.- buscó una de sus manos.- Sabes de que hablo. Esos surcos algo lilas debajo de tu ojos dicen que algo va mal. No estas durmiendo bien ¿cierto?

- No, pero…

-Andas algo perdida.- insistió él.- Reconozco esa mirada.

Hermione intentó no irritarse. Solo se preocupaba por ella. Desde el incidente con Trewlaney no le quitaba los ojos de encima, incluso Theo. Parecían esperar a que en cualquier momento volviese a desmayarse.

- No estoy convaleciente, Harry.

Solo había sido un desmayo…un maldito desmayo con extrañas visiones que se repetían sucesivamente en su mente siempre que intentaba conciliar el sueño. Hermione se llevo una mano inconcientemente hacia su sien. Sintió dolor de cabeza al intentar ordenar sus pensamientos. No podía recordar de todo lo que soñaba. Pero sabía que no era nada agradable. Solía despertarse con la sensación de que le faltaba el aire y frío, mucho frío.

- Sé que no quieres hablar de ello. Pero, me ha llegado el comentario de Parvati. Te ha escuchado llorar por las noches.

No pudo ocultarlo más. Hermione dejó escapar el aire que llevaba conteniendo en sus pulmones a causa de los nervios. Miró a Harry a los ojos cuando volvió a hablar.

- Estoy teniendo pesadillas demasiado… vívidas. Se sienten tan real que no logro darme cuenta de lo que son hasta que despierto.

- Me pasa… igual.- un escalofrío descendió por la espalda de castaño de solo recordar.- Cada vez que sueño con Voldemort o con la muerte de mis padres.

- Voldemort…- susurró contrariada – también le he visto en mis sueños.

El corazón de ambos tomó un ritmo acelerado a causa del miedo. Hermione recostó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su amigo.

- Algunas veces veo un cementerio y a ti Harry…- su voz comenzaba a temblar.- En otras, estoy de pie, frente a un montón de cuerpos y… delante de mí, dos magos se enfrentan a duelo, a muerte…

Cuando escuchó la descripción del cementerio Harry temió de que estuviera hablando de una premonición. Había tenido la misma pesadilla. Pero no quiso asustarla, no dijo nada.

- Tal vez la marca tenebrosa que vimos en el mundial de Quidditch… Eran mortífagos. - Sirius, lo dijo.- concedió Potter.- Mi implicancia en el torneo no es casual.

Hermione no dijo más nada. Tenía sus sospechas y albergaba entera preocupación por su amigo. Los días pasaban a prisa y estaban cada vez más cerca de la última prueba. Intenteaba guardar fe de que todo saldría bien. Pero los recientes sucesos le impendían ser positiva.

* * *

><p>Una semana antes de los acontecimientos que dejarían de luto a Hogwarts, Hermione tuvo otro episodio que haría añicos su calma por otro par de noches. Había reanudado sus encuentros con Theo, y había agradecido enteramente la repentina tregua que habían dado las pesadillas.<p>

Fue esa fría tarde de invierno que Draco le vio desplomarse en el suelo a la vez que gritaba como si estuviese siendo víctima de la peor de las torturas. En un principio no supo que hacer, paralizado por el cuerpo de la chica que se retorcía delante de él. Había mirado a ambos lados esperando encontrar a la comadreja o a San Potter para que acudiesen en su ayuda, pero los jardines cercanos al Bosque Prohibido estaban desolados. Solo era él y ella.

- ¡Granger! – había soltado en el instante que corría hacia ella e intentaba tomarla de los hombros para que dejase de golpear golpear su cabeza contra la tierra.

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Aún bajo sus manos, sollozaba y soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos que permanecían cerrados. Draco sintió un vuelco en el estómago y sintió que por primera vez, no le importaba quien era ella. Ver a Granger sufrir de ese modo había despertado lástima y preocupación en él.

- ¡Despierta! – había gritado lo más cerca de su rostro.

Hermione temblaba tanto que por poco escapaba de su agarre. Tuvo que apresarla en una especie de abrazo para contenerla. Pudo sentir un hilo de sangre recorrer el pelo de la castaña. Debía de haberse lastimado al dar con las piedras desperdigadas por la grava.

- ¡Maldita sea, Granger!

Entonces ella se apresuraba a separarse de él. Y Draco agradeció por un momento que al fin dejase de convulsionar, pero la expresión en el rostro de la castaña le heló la sangre. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero el torbellino de sensaciones que albergaba esos ojos le daban cuenta de que lo que fuera que estuviese viendo no podía ser nada más que el infierno.

_- Ya has hecho tu elección. Tuviste la oportunidad de cambiar el destino del muchacho, pero ahora es demasiado tarde._

_Aquella mujer de atavíos negros se alzaba ante ella, haciéndole sentir diminuta, pequeña, mundana, como lo que en verdad era._

_- No…- rogó ella con la voz rota y el cuerpo cansado de tanta de desgracia._

_- No os entiendo.- había dicho enseguida con voz fría y casi impersonal aquella presencia que helaba los sentidos de cualquier humano.- Siempre os oigo quejar de la vida. ¿Por qué les da tanto miedo dejarla?_

_- No merece terminar así. No puedes llevártelo de ese modo._

_La joven sollozaba y ponía todo su esfuerzo en intentar convencerla, pero lo cierto es que la muerte no disponía, solo cumplía con su trabajo._

_- No está en mis manos. Él mismo labró su propio destino._

_Sangre, de nuevo la sangre corría bajo sus pies ante el camino de cuerpos sin vida que se alzaban vanagloriando la victoria del que alguna vez había sido humano._ _Hermione sintió su corazón detenerse y al frío envolverla lentamente en el instante que la mujer cuyo rostro no recordaba haber visto nunca, susurraba las últimas palabras tras su espalda._

_- Jugaron tantas veces con La Muerte sin saberlo._

Como aquella vez, sintió que algo o alguien le devolvía a la realidad, despertando de su pesadilla. Aun quedaban vestigios en ella del miedo y el dolor. El frío que había sentido era atenuado poco a poco por un par de fuertes brazos que le tenían ceñida al cuerpo. Su corazón latía con la fuerza de mil caballos al caer en cuenta de la persona que le cobijaba. La voz se colaba por sus oídos al mismo tiempo que ella volvía en sí y vislumbraba sus ojos grises como el mercurio.

- ¡Granger, no es real. Lo que sea que estés viendo no es real!

¿Acaso seguía soñando? ¿Qué hacía Draco allí llamándole con tanta ímpetu? Juraría que en aquel instante el slytherin había olvidado que se trababa de ella. Real o no, necesitaba aferrarse a algo y en ese momento él era lo más cerca que tenía.

Draco quedó estupefacto al sentir que Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza. No dijo nada porque no sabía que decir. Estaba seguro de que ella le odiaría en el momento que volviese en sí y se encontrase con él. Era lo que había esperado. Pero para su sorpresa ella susurraba entre sollozos un débil "Gracias" que esparció una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo. Ya no sentía el frío a su alrededor.

- Tenemos… tengo que llevarte… a la enfermería.- ¿Por qué sentía que costaba hablar?

- No. No todavía.- había dicho ella sin atreverse a soltarle.

- Lo que sea que te ha pasado… no ha sido normal.- susurró intentando palmear la espalda de la gryffindor para calmarla. Draco no recordaba haber consolado a nadie en su vida. Aquella parecía la primera vez en mucho tiempo.- Incluso, viniendo de ti. Amiga del subnormal Potter.

Hermione pudo permitirse sonreír de nuevo. No había malicia ni burla en sus palabras. Era solo un intento del slytherin para intentar calmarla. Se obligó a si misma a separarse de él y tan pronto como lo hizo, la desazón reapareció. No hubiera podido creer encontrarse en semejante situación ni en un millón de años. Se suponía que él la odiaba, pero ahora había acudido en su ayuda. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Draco sintió que una parte de él quedaba al descubierto. Esa parte de si que todo el tiempo el renegaba poseer. Dejó de verle a los ojos que albergaban un brillo que inquirió y aceleró su pulso. Adoptó una actitud fría y cuando volvió a dirigirle la palabra lo hizo con tono impersonal.

- No te perdonaré si pesco una terrible neumonía por tu culpa asíque, termina el llanto y vámonos.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó reincorporándose.

Por más que ella quiso ocultarlo, Draco percibió que casi vuelve a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Seguramente estaba mareada. Resopló molesto.

- ¿Puedes caminar o tendré que cargarte hasta el castillo?

- No es necesario.- pero su cuerpo le traicionó y volvió a tambalearse. - Mientes muy mal, sabelotodo.

Y sin darle tiempo a rebatir, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

- No tienes por qué…- susurró incómoda.-

Ahora si se sentía avasallada por semejante cercanía. Estaba nerviosa y a su vez cómoda. Por más que se lo negara, una parte de si misma continuaba disfrutando del tacto… de tal promoximidad con un Malfoy.

- Deja que haga mi buena acción del día tranquilo. No digas nada ni preguntes siquiera.

Draco jamás imaginó que cargar a una sangre sucia, más precisamente a Granger fuera parecido a lo que estaba experimentando. Su corazón no dejaba de latir de excitación y… emoción. Sus manos sudaban y juraría que su rostro pálido e impoluto estaba teñido por el rojo carmesí. Se suponía que debía sentir asco, ganas de vomitar por estar a nula distancia de una impura pero no. Nada de eso estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el día había llegado. En un par de horas, todo Hogwarts se reuniría frente al laberinto sinuoso y encantado, en el cual se llevaría a cabo la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hermione admiró a Krum. A diferencia de Harry, no estaba para nada tenso. Ansioso de levantar la copa y enorgullecer a Dumstrang. Sus ojos cafés tenían ese brillo particular de entera confianza y autocontrol.<p>

- Procura volver ¿si?

- No te preocupes. Nada va a salir mal.

Granger intentó sonreír y creer lo que él predicaba pero bien sabía ella la dureza y el peligro que conllevaba participar de aquel Torneo. No podía ignorarlo y tragarse las palabras de Krum. Temía que desmedida seguridad de él le llevase a cometer imprudencias. De solo pensar, en que Harry también estaría allí, el cúmulo de nervios hacía mella en ella.

- Se supone que soy yo quién debería estar a punto de estallar por los nervios, preciosa.-

- Lo siento.- se disculpó apenada.- Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- Lo sé, Hermione. Y no sabes cuan feliz me hace eso. Te importo.

- Estaré allí apoyándote junto al resto de tus amigos.

- Gracias por venir.- agradeció con su matiz de acento extranjero.-

Victor acarició un par de mechones de su cabello casi indomable y tras rozar su mejilla no pudo evitar dirigir la vista sus labios, algo pequeños, pero hermosos. Hermione volvía a sentir esa opresión incómoda en su pecho cada vez que el chico de Dumstrang intentaba cruzar la línea que se había encargado de marcar.

- Victor…- le detuvo susurrando su nombre.

Ya no le miraba a él. Odiaba esos momentos, porque sabía exactamente como se sentía el ser rechazado. Y Krum no se lo merecía. La trataba con delicadeza, como un buen caballero.

- Solo esta vez, Hermione.- susurró él, apresando su mandíbula y exigiéndole con un leve roce que le mirase.

- Por favor…

Y entonces, solo por esta vez, dejó que le besara. Lento y suave, apenas aferraba sus labios. Acariciaba un poco sus mejillas con sus grandes y ásperas manos, para luego presionar una vez más su boca contra la de ella y separarse así definitivamente.

- Gracias.

Una pequeña ventisca comenzó a soplar. Hermione volvió la vista hacia el cielo y enseguida se puso de pie. Ya no había ni rastros del sol. La noche se cernía sobre ellos y a pesar de que algunas nubes cubrían el firmamento, la luna se dejaba entrever.

- Es hora.- anunció Victor.

- Vamos, deben de estar esperándonos.

Se echó a caminar, pero a los pocos pasos se percató de que el estudiante de Dumstrang no le seguía.

- ¿Qué sucede…? – preguntó a la vez que se volteaba hacia él.

- Adelántate. Yo te sigo luego.

No necesitó más palabras para entender que lo que Victor quería eran un par de minutos a solas. El corazón de la chica se contrajo al darse cuenta de que esta podría ser la última vez que le viera con vida. Emprendió entonces el camino al castillo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus amigos volvieran sanos y salvos.

- ¿Hermione? – Nott le llamó al ver la prisa con la que se pasó a su lado. Estaba seguro que no le había visto hasta que le vio detener y voltearse hacia él con el más triste de los ánimos.

- Hermione ¿Qué…? – preguntó despacio y con calma.-

- La tercera prueba… Harry…y los demás…

Al escuchar como se quebraba su voz, Theodore comprendió. Los decesos solían darse en este último encuentro, diseñado para traer a flote la suma de todos los miedos.

- Hermione…- susurró a la vez que buscaba las palabras que pudieran calmarla.

Pero a quién quería engañar, él era un desastre para ese tipo de cosas. No recordaba haber recibido consuelo en toda su vida. Se había visto forzado ha apañárselas solo. Criado en una familia donde el afecto pocas veces se demostraba, le hacía imposible aquella tarea. Por su lado, Hermione sentía que estaba al borde del colapso. Nadie más que ella sabía acerca de las visiones sobre muerte que había rememorado esa mañana.

- Recuerda quién es Harry.- tomó Theo su mano intentando reconfortarla.- Lo que más necesita es que confiemos en que todo saldrá bien para él y el resto.

- Tener que quedarme allí sobre las gradas, deseando fervientemente que vuelva…

- Harry no está solo.

Hermione llenó con bocanadas de aire sus pulmones intentando calmarse. Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a gestarse en su cuerpo y empezaba a faltarle el aire. El mal augurio hacía mella en ella.

- Quédate conmigo.- pidió.

- Lo haré.- accedió Theodore.

Por primera vez, Theo se animó a depositar un corto beso sobre su frente.

- Vamos por poco de té y chocolate. Eso ayudará.

* * *

><p>El Torneo de los tres Magos había concluido. Harry se había aparecido frente a los espectadores con Cedric, y la copa en mano. En un principio todos vitoreaban y hacían resonar sus cánticos, porque Hogwarts se que había quedado con la victoria. Sin embargo, ni bien, profesores y algunos alumnos, se acercaron a para felicitar a los vencedores, se encontraron con la peor de las sorpresas.<p>

En casi idénticas condiciones, estaban Harry y Cedric sobre la hierba, impregnados de sangre seca, rasguños y magullones. La única diferencia era que el primero aún respiraba. El grito desgarrador del señor Diggory quebró el silencio que había echo presa del ambiente. La mirada fría y vacía del Hupplepuff. La primera víctima. El suceso que marcaría el regreso del señor Tenebroso.

_- Voldemort ha vuelto…-_ sollozaba Potter entre medio de espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Theodore Nott y del resto de los estudiantes de Dumstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts al ver la trágica escena que se erguía frente a todos. Nadie pudo apartar sus ojos de Potter, que cargado en temor, pánico y furia, daba gritos que se perdían entre los llantos que comenzaban a llorar la pérdida de Cedric. Sentir la mano Granger aferrarse a su lado lo sacó de ese trance que se había apoderado de él. Theo se volteó hacia ella y sintió a flor de piel el dolor que acongojaba a la castaña. Respirar se habían vuelto casi imposible entre el tumulto de personas que iban y venían. Llamó a Ron que se encontraba a su lado, tan perturbado y catatónico como los demás.

- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.- El pelirrojo no esperó segundas indicaciones. Tomó del brazo libre de Hermione, y le llevó lejos, bien lejos de la tragedia que ahora enlutaba a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>El funeral tiñó de luto las paredes del colegio. Alumnos, profesores e incluso los fantasmas del castillo profesaban duelo.<p>

- Cedric ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa de Hufflepuff.- prosiguió Dumbledore.- Era un amigo bueno, leal, muy trabajador, y se comportaba con honradez. Hoy su muerte nos ha afligido a todos. Y en respeto a su memoria, creo que tienen derecho a saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró al director, cuyos ojos contenían el brillo mismo que antecede a las lágrimas. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría a causa de los recuerdos que atormentaban su mente. Hermione se aferró a él aún más, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort.-

El silencio sepulcral se vio a un más ensombrecido por el sentimiento de terror que inundó a los presentes en el Gran Comedor. Gran parte de los alunado miraban al director de Hogwarts horrorizado, reacios a creerle.

- El ministerio de Magia, no quería que se los dijera.- continuó Dumbledore.- Pero yo opino que la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras, y que cualquier intento de hacer pasar la muerte de Cedric por un accidente, o por el resultado de un grave error suyo, ¡constituye un insulto a su memoria! -

En aquel momento el miedo se propagó, incluso en Slytherins, comprobó Harry. Ni siquiera Draco esta vez, montaba su frecuente acto de desprecio. A un lado de Nott y Pansy, ceñía sus manos con fuerza y no cruzaba la vista con nadie.

- Recuerden a Cedric, recordarlo si en algún momento de sus vidas tienen que optar entre lo que está bien, y lo que es fácil. Recuerden lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de Lord Voldemort. Recuerden a Cedric Diggory, recuerden esto y entonces su muerte no habría sido en vano. _Los inocentes siempre son las primeras víctimas.- _recordó Harry.

* * *

><p>El viaje a la estación de King Cross había sido difícil. La noticia y el suceso que marcó el final de ese año en Hogwarts había entristecido aún más las despedidas. Y Nott, no era ajeno a la situación, porque sabía el tipo de repercusiones que la vuelta del señor Tenebroso podría significar. Albergaba tanto miedo como el resto, pero paso a paso que daba se repetía a si mismo que el temor no era una opción.<p>

Por primera vez en años, ansiaba llegar a casa para escuchar a su padre negar la noticia. Deseaba fervientemente que el viejo director se equivocara. Pero no podía hacer ojos ciegos a las señales que anunciaban lo que todo el mundo había creído inevitable.

- ¡Nott! - Se detuvo al escuchar a Draco llamarle.

A un par de metros, le hacía señas. El señor y la señora Malfoy le secundaban detrás. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le saludaron.

- No irás directo a Nott Mannor esta vez.- explicó Lucious con voz fría y distante.- Tu padre envió a los elfos a recoger tus cosas. Él nos espera en Malfoy Hall.

Algo demasiado importante debía estarse cociendo para que el señor Nott se tomara el trabajo de dejar su residencia. Sin decir más, el padre de Draco empuñó su bastón y emprendió con paso elegante el camino junto a su mujer.

- Esto dista de lo común.- susurró Theodore.

- Lo sé.- inquirió Draco.- Cuando pregunté se negaron a darme detalles.

- Mi padre pocas veces se mueve de casa.- suspiró resignado.- Muy pocas cosas pueden moverlo a hacer eso.

Ambos slytherin se vieron con cierto temor. No era un secreto para ellos y los demás magos de toda Inglaterra que sus padres habían sido parte de el clan de mortífagos que besaban los pies del señor Tenebroso.

- No. No puede ser cierto…- inquirió Draco.

- Quiero creer lo mismo.- espetó nervioso el Nott esta vez.

**Continuará...**


End file.
